Through The Ages
by St. James Lily
Summary: Porque quando o amor é verdadeiro, ele dura qualquer seja o dia, a época, o ano, a situação. Ele simplesmente dura.  James/Lily
1. Through The Ages

**Through The Ages**

_Por Lihhelsing_

_I'd fall for her still anyhow_

Ele desliza os dedos pelo ombro dela, em direção a palma de sua mão. As respirações estão descompassadas e eles se amam. Dá para ver pelo brilho no olhar dela e pelo sorriso incerto que ele demonstra pela primeira vez em anos.

Ele se sente seguro ao lado dela e ela, de alguma forma, tem certeza de que se apaixonaria por ele de qualquer forma, em qualquer lugar.

Se eles vivessem em um conto de fadas ela sabe que ele seria o príncipe encantado que a resgataria de todas as coisas ruins do mundo da fantasia. Se qualquer coisa na vida deles tivesse sido diferente ele sabe que, de alguma forma, eles acabariam chegando um no outro porque o amor verdadeiro é assim.

Ele sabe que viveu para amá-la e ela sente que pode morrer a qualquer segundo desde que a última coisa que ela veja sejam os olhos dele.

E se alguém dissesse que eles morreriam no final, eles dariam as mãos e aceitariam o que tivesse que ser, porque eles já tinham conquistado a coisa mais importante, o amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa é a primeira fic que faz parte do projeto (secreto) Through the Ages. As próximas fics não serão minhas, mas vão ser publicadas com o consentimento das autoras. No final eu faço um agradecimento mais bonitinho e espero que vocês gostem porque foi tudo feito com carinho. Amor, Lih.


	2. Pontos de Vista

**Pontos de vista**  
><em>por Kollynew<em>

A história é feita de pontos de vista.

Alguns poderiam dizer que eles não foram feitos um para o outro. Que nada tinham em comum além do brasão vermelho e dourado que carregavam no uniforme negro de Hogwarts;

Outras pessoas, ao contrário, falariam que eram predestinados e que suas inúmeras diferenças se completavam tornando-os o casal perfeito.

Ele nunca pensou muito no futuro e costumava dizer que era porque _"ele chega rápido demais"_.

Ela sonhava, e ensaiava, e planejava, e acreditava em destino. Em sua filosofia de vida, não fazia sentido pular etapas, acelerar as coisas e agir sem pensar. Talvez por isso, sempre dissesse que ele era precipitado e imaturo, mas o rapaz sempre respondia:

"O tempo é implacável".

Mas, ainda assim, era sempre cautelosa. Media seus passos e muitos foram os problemas enfrentados por essas diferenças. Nessas horas, ele se calava; nessas horas, ela sabia que havia algo de errado, pois ele nunca fora tão reservado, tão calado.

Mãos entrelaçadas e farpas trocadas;  
>Risadas e lágrimas;<br>O silêncio após um beijo e o silêncio após a briga.

E eles se entendiam assim. E diziam ter aprendido com seus erros, pediam desculpas, mas tornavam a cometê-los. De novo e de novo.

E, do jeito deles, se amavam;  
>Mesmo tão diferentes um do outro.<p>

A história é feita de pontos de vista e o melhor profeta do futuro é o passado. Tão diferentes e tão iguais. Que final extrair de algo jamais visto?

Ele queria viver todas as coisas ao mesmo tempo, diziam;  
>Ela queria aproveitar as coisas que a vida lhe dava uma a uma;<br>Ele, a viajar e sonhar;  
>Ela, pés no chão.<p>

Mas quando o viram planejando os seus dias seguintes, como se fossem passos de uma coreografia ensaiada, pensaram que talvez não fossem bem assim...

Às vezes ele a levava a viajar;  
>Às vezes ela o leva para caminhar;<p>

Era contraditório, ele sabia, pois nos momentos em que se calavam num beijo, não havia passado ou futuro. Apenas o presente. E ela passou a pensar que o tempo, traiçoeiro, sempre estaria ali para roubar as oportunidades se não fosse suficientemente rápido para agarrá-la imediatamente.

Brigaram;  
>Sorriram;<br>Casaram-se;  
>Viveram.<p>

E assim, diziam, aprendiam diariamente.  
>Assim, diziam, se completavam.<br>Viveriam felizes para sempre?  
>Apenas o tempo poderia dizer, mas enquanto isso, eles seguiam suas vidas em um desequilíbrio equilibrado. Vivendo, aprendendo...<p>

Afinal, ela estava certa;  
>Eles ainda eram jovens;<br>_Tinham todo o tempo do mundo._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>A primeira fic do projeto, escrita pela Kolly, amada, que finalmente perdeu o tabu com James e Lily. Ela é uma introdução as próximas fics etc, espero que gostem. Pra achar o profile dela é só ir nos favoritos desse perfil, ok?


	3. Obliviate

**Obliviate**

_Giuli Miadi Black_

_"Talvez eu só precise de férias, um porre e um novo amor." (Caio F. Abreu.)_

Todo mundo parece acreditar que eu sempre fui apaixonado por Lily Evans, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos - o que é um absurdo, se você parar para pensar, porque quando eu tinha onze anos, garotas me atraíam tanto quanto batatas. Essa coisa toda de eu só ter olhos para ela e ela ser a única garota com quem eu queria ficar and all that jazz, isso só começou no quarto ano, quando eu reparei em como ela era bonita, e passei a querer que ela me desse tanta atenção quanto dava ao Snivellus.

Foi nessa época também que nós começamos com aquela coisa de _realmente_ infernizar a vida dele, caso você esteja se perguntando, e isso provavelmente foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu fiz - eu devia saber que encher o saco do melhor amigo dela não só não ia me ajudar a fazer ela sair comigo como também ia diminuir as minhas chances.

Quando eu achava que não podia piorar, eu acabei sendo envolvido no 'dia em que Severus Snape chamou Lily Evans de sangue-ruim e eles pararam de se falar' - em outras palavras, eu tinha cavado minha cova, deitado no caixão e fechado a tampa.

Ela não ficou tão irritada comigo quanto com ele, mas a razão para isso era simples: nós estávamos longe de ser tão amigos quanto eles dois. Isso não me salvou, claro, de ter medo de ser azarado cada vez que eu passava por ela ou por uma amiga dela num corredor, e eu entendi que não tinha mais chance nenhuma com aquela garota, e que seria melhor para mim se eu desse um jeito de esquecê-la.

Sirius sugeriu que eu aproveitasse as férias de verão para encher a cara e encontrar uma garota nova - de acordo com ele, os três são a combinação perfeita para esquecer quem quer que fosse -, e, já que eu não tinha nada a perder, resolvi pôr essa idéia em prática.

Eu precisei de dois meses, do maior porre da minha vida - e vários outros menores que esse - e de um caso grave de paixonite aguda por uma garota quatro anos mais velha. Mas, no fim de tudo isso, eu tinha certeza absoluta de que tinha conseguido começar a esquecer Lily Evans.

Eu estava nessa fase, em que ela quase não tinha mais efeito sobre mim, mas eu continuava me perguntando como seria ficar com ela, quando as aulas do sexto ano começaram.

Foi surpreendente quando ela me cumprimentou - decentemente, diga-se de passagem -, e eu me perguntei se estava delirando quando ela me perguntou sobre as minhas férias como se _realmente _quisesse saber o que eu tinha feito. Nós ficamos conversando durante boa parte do jantar - os outros Marotos quiseram morrer com isso, eu acho -, e depois na Sala Comunal, até o meio da madrugada, coisa que ela nunca tinha parecido disposta a fazer até então.

Eu tive a impressão de que isso poderia ser porque eu sem interesse nela era menos insuportável, mas Peter sugeriu que talvez _ela_ estivesse interessada em mim. Eu tentei argumentar que não fazia sentido e que teria sido necessário um transplante de cérebro para ela se interessar por mim, mas ele preferiu não me ouvir, e ficou insistindo nessa bobagem - não só naquela noite, mas durante _boa parte do ano_ _letivo._

Veja bem, quando você finalmente perdeu as esperanças e resolveu esquecer a garota, tudo o que você não quer é ouvir esse tipo de coisa, muito menos quando ela parece fazer sentido.

O Moony, por outro lado, tentava de todas as maneiras me convencer de que o Wormtail estava delirando, que a Lily era legal assim com todo mundo, ela não estava a fim de mim. Eles eram meio amigos, por causa de toda aquela coisa de serem monitores, mas eu continuava não acreditando muito nessa história.

Principal motivo: ela sempre era assim com todo mundo. Menos eu.

Mas eu continuava firme no meu propósito de não ter uma recaída, não importava o quanto isso parecia fácil ou tentador, agora que ela obviamente estava sendo legal comigo por um motivo. Seria terrível se ela estivesse só brincando comigo e quisesse que eu voltasse a demonstrar interesse para me esnobar de novo. (Entenda, eu _talvez_ tenha uma certa mania de perseguição.)

Só mudei minha opinião sobre isso e passei a acreditar que talvez ela estivesse interessada de verdade _em mim_ quando ela me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ela, já no fim do sexto ano. Quer dizer, uma garota não faria uma coisa dessas a propósito de nada, faria?

Com o apoio efusivo de Wormtail, o apoio não tão empolgado de Moony e a reprovação de Padfoot, eu acabei aceitando. Na pior das hipóteses, nós tínhamos nos tornado quase bons amigos.

Acontece que _foi_ um encontro. Com direito a ela estar com a roupa mais bonita que eu já a vi usar para sair da escola, e maquiagem, e os cabelos em cachos que provavelmente precisaram de um feitiço dificílimo para ficarem daquele jeito.

Ela sugeriu que nós fôssemos tomar chá no Madam Puddifoot's, e eu acabei aceitando, mesmo sabendo que garotas costumavam achar que aquele era 'o lugar aonde se vai durante um encontro', só porque ela estava tão empolgada que eu não teria coragem de dizer não. Eu me arrependi disso na hora em que vi todos aqueles casais sentados nas mesinhas.

A tarde foi bastante divertida, até, contanto que eu ignorasse a freqüência com que ela encostava em mim "acidentalmente" ou o jeito como ela me olhava, e acho que isso me fez entender o quanto eu a irritava antes. Eu fiquei me perguntando o que tinha acontecido com aquela Lily que me dizia que só ficaria comigo se eu fosse o último cara vivo, e talvez tenha sido enquanto falávamos sobre o Snivellus que eu entendi que ela _também_ tinha passado por toda aquela coisa de "férias, um porre e um novo amor", e que _eu_, ironicamente, era o novo amor dela. Porque ela realmente não podia ter desencanado dele enquanto eu ainda queria que nós dois ficássemos juntos, claro, isso seria fácil demais pra mim.

Quando resolvemos voltar para a escola, ela perguntou se eu não preferia ir andando, em vez de pegarmos uma das carruagens ou uma das lendárias passagens secretas dos Marotos. O dia estava bonito o suficiente para que eu aceitasse. Ela tentou pegar a minha mão, e ficou meio surpresa quando eu disse que não queria que ela fizesse isso.

Precisei explicar que tinha superado ela, que estava apaixonado por outra garota, que não conseguia mais ver nós dois tendo qualquer futuro além de "bons amigos". Ela pareceu ficar bastante chateada, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu reunir orgulho suficiente para continuar andando do meu lado, até chegarmos ao Castelo. Chegando lá, entretanto, me disse que tinha que passar na biblioteca para pegar uns livros para estudar, e me prometeu que me encontrava na Sala Comunal.

Daquele momento até as férias, ela pareceu tentar me evitar tanto quanto fosse possível. E, quando eu a vi sair do trem e abraçar os pais e rumar para mais um verão, eu tive certeza de que, mais uma vez, ela estava rumando também para outro porre e outro amor.

E eu esperei _muito_ que ela conseguisse outra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Yey, a primeira fic do conjunto! Coisa mais linda da minha vida, ficou um amor essa fic. E o que vocês acharam?


	4. Um Biltre Arrependido

**Um biltre arrependido**

_Phanie_

James estava sentado próximo à lareira, coberto pela capa de invisibilidade. Ele ouvira Mary dizer a Evans que o Snivellus estava esperando por ela na passagem para o Salão Comunal.

O menino sentia uma dor terrível. Nunca se arrependera tanto de um ato quanto agora. Ela esteve chorando quase que a tarde toda. James jamais entendera a amizade dos dois, mas definitivamente, Snape era muito importante para a Evans.

_Você é tão ruim quanto ele... Tão ruim quanto ele. _Talvez ela tivesse razão, mesmo que James não fosse capaz de chamá-la por aquele nome terrível. Todavia ele ajudara acabar com uma amizade de anos. Ele sentia-se parcialmente responsável por fazê-la chorar. Ele era tão ruim quanto Snivellus.

Ele a viu quando voltou. A garota ficou parada uns instantes perto do quadro, como se refletisse de devia ou não ir atrás do amigo.

James pensou se deveria falar com ela. Bem, ele não era a pessoa que ela mais desejava ver no momento, mas o mínimo que podia fazer era se desculpar. Retirou a capa e levantou-se.

-Ei, Evans...

-Potter, você estava aí? Não tinha te visto. O que você quer? – o rosto dela estava sério; raivoso.

-Eu só queria conversar.

Ele não soube definir a expressão que se formou no rosto dela. Quis se aproximar, abraçá-la, mas sabia que seria rapidamente repelido.

-Potter, hoje não. Sério. Será que você consegue me deixar em paz?

-Eu só queria me desculpar.

-Como se mudasse alguma coisa.

A ruiva subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, deixando um James perplexo para trás. Ele tinha se desculpado. Será que ela o odiaria para sempre? O menino sentiu uma dor estranha no peito.

Quando Evans entrou no Salão para tomar café, James a seguiu com os olhos. Ela tinha uma aparência calma, mas era possível perceber que chorara a noite toda. Comeu pouco e passou grande parte do tempo lendo o livro de Transfiguração.

Ele viu quando Snape chegou. O olhar dele se cruzou com o dela. E James quase pode tocar a tensão que se formou. Evans apertou o livro entre as mãos e levantou-se da mesa. James quis segui-la, fez até menção de se levantar, mas desistiu. Ela não falaria com ele.

-O que você tem? – Sirius perguntou ao ver que o amigo não tirava os olhos da mesa Slytherin.

-Nada. Eu não tenho nada. Vamos? A prova deve começar logo.

x.x.x

A prova estava tranqüila. James provavelmente tirara a nota máxima. Contudo, essa era a última de suas preocupações. Quando estava saindo da sala, escutara a McDonald comentar com outra garota:

-Ele disse que ficaria a noite toda lá. Sei lá, ele é estranho. Não entendo como a Lily pode ser amiga dele. Bem, como ela pode ter sido. Acho que ela ficou com muita raiva. Não deve conversar com ele tão cedo.

-Você acha que ela o perdoa?

-Não sei. Não foi a primeira vez que brigaram. Acho que foi a gota d'água agora. Tadinha, ela chorou a noite toda. E fica segurando para não chorar na frente das pessoas.

James não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, já que foi arrastado por Sirius para fora do castelo.

-Então, estamos de férias. Que tal um fuga até Hogsmead?

-Talvez.

-Cara, desencane. Não foi culpa sua, ok? A Evans é uma louca de ser amiga daquele seboso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabaria acontecendo.

-Sirius, eu vou guardar essas coisas no dormitório e pegar a capa.

O Salão Comunal estava vazio. James descia as escadas quando reparou que Evans estava na poltrona que ele ocupara na noite anterior. Ela chorava. Provavelmente todas as lágrimas que reprimira durante o dia.

-Você de novo, Potter? – perguntou quando o viu.

-Evans, eu só queria pedir desculpas. Eu sei que você me acha tão ruim quanto o Sniv...Snape, mas... – ele não sabia direito o que falar – eu me arrependi muito do que aconteceu. Não queria magoá-la, nem fazê-la chorar. Era só diversão.

-Esse é o seu problema, Potter. Você tem uma visão deturpada sobre o que é diversão – ela tentava não parecer nervosa, mas James percebeu o quanto ela estava brava – Eu não culpo a _você_. É o tipo de coisa que aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Fazer o quê.

Ela deu de ombros. James sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ela. Não sabia o que fazer.

-Mas Potter, você não ter culpa na minha briga com o Severus, não quer dizer que você não tenha culpa de nada. Você azarou uma pessoa à toa. Eu não entendo essa rixa de vocês. É tão patético.

O quadro se abriu e os outros marotos entraram. Lily murmurou qualquer coisa e subiu para o dormitório.

-Interrompemos algo? – Peter perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

James não respondeu. As palavras da menina ficaram em sua cabeça. Ele era tão ridículo assim?

x.x.x

_Evans,_

_O que você me falou aquele dia depois do NOM's de Transfiguração me fizeram pensar muito. Acho que você está enganada. Eu tive minha parcela de culpa na sua briga com o __Snivellus __(desculpa, é um mau costume) Snape. Você tem razão, eu sou patético. E se não fosse a minha brincadeira de mau-gosto, talvez tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Talvez vocês ainda fossem amigos. Você disse que era algo que acabaria acontecendo; só não queria ter sido o acelerador disso. Eu realmente detesto o Snape, mas gosto muito de você e saber que está sofrendo me incomoda._

_Bem, a McDonald depois de muita insistência me passou seu endereço. Eu queria vê-la. Sei que você quer me matar. Sei que você me odeia. Eu queria reparar o que eu fiz. _

_Eu sei que você não vai me dar essa chance. Mas eu também sei que você costuma visitar um riacho que tem perto da sua casa. Ok, não me mate, nem use Cruciatus em mim, eu tentei me aproximar, mas sei que não ia querer. Então resolvi escrever. Um só dia, me deixe conversar com você? Prometo não deixar suas férias piores do que elas aparentam estar._

_James Potter_

_Ps: não mate a McDonald, ok? Ela também está preocupada._

James quase se arrependeu quando mandou sua coruja com a carta. Era óbvio que ela não aceitaria vê-lo. E com certeza ela passaria a odiá-lo muito mais. Por isso, surpreendeu-se com a resposta dela:

_Potter,_

_Creio que você não me deixará em paz, então ok, estou esperando você aparecer._

_Lily Evans_

_Ps: eu não matarei a Mary. Ela já tinha me contado sobre passar meu endereço a você._

x.x.x

Lily abriu a porta para um James extremamente desconcertado.

-Oi, Evans. Tudo bom?

-Ei. Entre. Eu só vou calçar meus sapatos.

James reparou que ela estava levemente mais magra e um pouco pálida.

Lily voltou rapidamente e eles saíram e ficaram andando em silêncio.

-Você quer tomar alguma coisa? – a garota perguntou finalmente.

-Pode ser.

Foram a um pequeno bar. Sentaram-se ainda em silêncio. James não havia pensado em nada para falar. Pensara que ela não aceitaria se encontrar com ele.

-Então, Potter, qual a razão disso tudo?

-Eu fiquei mal...

-Já disse, não é a mim que você deve desculpas, você não fez nada a _mim._

-Mas...

-Olha, eu e o Severus estávamos brigando há séculos. Quando ele me chamou de sangue-ruim foi uma maneira de descontar uma raiva que ele estava sentindo não só contra você e seus amigos, mas que ele sentia de mim também.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e isso desconcertou ainda mais o garoto.

-Ele não devia ter chamado te chamado daquilo. Você é a única que o defendia, a única que gostava dele...

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela gostava do Snivellus, mas o achava um idiota.

-As pessoas fazem muitas coisas sem sentido. Ele escolheu um caminho, uma vida e não havia espaço para nossa amizade nessa vida.

Ele pegou na mão dela que estava em cima da mesa e apertou. Era evidente que apesar de ela fingir que estava tranqüila, que já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, ela sofria muito.

-Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem. Você não vai ser menos forte por estar triste ou com raiva.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Evans retirou sua mão das dele, mas continuou olhando-o.

-Não estou fingindo. Só não posso deixar que esses sentimentos me consumam. Estou triste, com raiva, decepcionada, mas o que fazer? Eu tentei mostrá-lo que aquilo não estava certo. Uma vez ele me disse que não faria diferença, mas fez... – ela deu um soluço para conter o choro que vinha – Não sei por que estou te falando isso. Acho melhor a gente voltar.

Assim como na ida, eles voltaram em silêncio. James fez menção de segurar sua mão várias vezes. Não teve coragem. Apesar de desejar tê-la não só como amiga, ele estava ali por outras razões e não queria dar motivos para que ela o rejeitasse. Além disso, naquele instante o que ela menos precisava era um idiota tentando seduzi-la.

-Lily, - estranhou chamá-la pelo primeiro nome – por que aceitou que eu viesse aqui?

-Estou me perguntando o mesmo. – ela sorriu timidamente – você pareceu sincero na carta, parecia realmente arrependido.

-Eu estou arrependido, não necessariamente de tê-lo azarado. Ele não perderia a chance de fazer o mesmo comigo... Mas você tem razão, é idiota.

-Talvez ele não perdesse a chance. Mas vocês são quatro. Ele um só. E se vocês o ignorassem, perderia toda a graça e a razão dele.

Chegaram à casa dela.

-Sabe, acho que o que realmente me fez aceitar a sua vinda foi que eu já errei uma vez. Achei que ele era de um jeito e não era. Talvez eu esteja errada de novo e você não é apenas um biltre arrogante, James Potter.

Ele riu.

-Digamos que eu sou um biltre arrogante arrependido. Desculpa. Prometo não te infernizar mais. Bem, eu já vou. Até primeiro de setembro? – estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Até. – respondeu aceitando o cumprimento.

James virou-se para ir embora quando ela o chamou:

-Como você chegou? Como vai embora?

-Knight Bus.

Ele já ia se virar outra vez...

-James, obrigada por ter vindo. Eu quase não estava saindo de casa. E você está desculpado, mesmo eu não te culpando. Espero que você tenha aprendido alguma coisa com esse arrependimento que você diz sentir.

Ela o abraçou e deixou que algumas lágrimas molhassem a blusa dele.

x.x.x

-Vamos achar uma cabine só para nós. – Peter falou entrando no trem.

-Duvido que acharemos. Estamos atrasados. O trem está lotado. –Remus retrucou mal-humorado.

Ao passar pelas cabines, James viu Snape em uma com outros Slytherins. Seus olhares se cruzaram e o Gryffindor o viu apertar a varinha com força, mas ignorou o ato. Continuou procurando uma cabine vazia.

-Ei, James, Remus, apenas eu estou nessa cabine. Querem ficar aqui? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

James notou que ela havia emagrecido um pouco mais e tinha olheiras. Porém, seu semblante estava menos doído. E isso o animou.

-Pode ser não é, rapazes?

x.x.x

Durante a cerimônia de abertura, James não retirou os olhos da mais nova amiga. Lily, no entanto não parava de fitar a mesa Slytherin.

Snape também olhava para ela o tempo todo, mas abaixava a cabeça quando sentia que seu olhar era correspondido.

Lily apenas continuava a comer, segurando os talheres com mais força. James sabia que ela estava se esforçando para não chorar.

Ela sentia falta do Snivellus. James se perguntava quanto tempo até a ausência dele cicatrizar. Até ele se tornar lembrança de um passado nostálgico. Difícil responder.

Escreveu uma frase no pergaminho e jogou para ela.

_Se precisar, estou aqui._

_JP._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Fic mais gracinha do mundo. Quero apertar o James da Phanie porque ele é muito fofinho. Ele todo arrependido e se culpando e querendo compensar a Lily. Nhownhownhow (L)


	5. A Rosa Vermelha da Inquisição

**A Rosa Vermelha da Inquisição**

_Karen_

_Os olhos de minha bela _

_estão cerrados co'a dor_

_cerrados co'a dor dela_

_eles demonstram ardor_

_ Deus não é como pintam. Deus não é ruim e não quer nos ver infelizes, por mais que sejamos. Somos seus filhos e todo pai deseja a felicidade para seu filho. Sua semente é fortificada pela felicidade. Qualquer camponês do alto de sua ignorância sabe disso. _

_ Minha semente é inexistente, mas me pego desejando que a mulher – a única mulher – que amei na vida tenha muitos filhos, que sua semente seja frutificada, mesmo que os filhos que venha a ter sejam de outro homem. Um homem que não a merece, que a única atitude realmente justa que já teve seja se opor às convenções em vigor e lutar pela mulher que ama. _

_ Admiro __**Sir James Potter**__ por isso, já que eu não tenho tamanha coragem para lutar pelo amor de Lily e creio que nunca teria coragem de __**lutar**__ por ela se não fossem as causas mortificantes. Literalmente. _

_ Cresci ao seu lado. Ela não nascera de sua mãe, mas foi encontrada no meio da neve. Uma rosa vermelha no meio da neve, que só foi descoberta pelos ralos cabelos ruivos que já possuía. O inverno era rigoroso e Lily foi abençoada por sobreviver por tempo suficiente para ser salva. E foi abençoada uma segunda vez pelo fato da Senhora não possuir herdeiros e interpretar Lily como um presente de Deus e a criou. Seu pequeno anjo de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Como as fadas pagãs. _

_ Tudo foi arranjado para que Lily crescesse num ambiente que, provavelmente, não era o de seu nascimento; pouco importava, de fato. Ela era nobre da educação e polidez com que falava, mesmo com a pouca idade de cinco anos, os traços delicados de uma princesa. Ela era linda. _

_ Eu a amei quando olhei em seus olhos pela primeira vez. _

_ - Severus, - somente minha pequena namorada me chamava pelo nome, porque só ela se __**importava**__ com quem eu era. Somente minha amada Lily. – fiquei sabendo que será um santo padre de Deus. _

_ - Creio que sim. – disse e ela me observou com a intensidade que só uma menina de oito anos podia ter. _

_ - Sentirei vossa falta. – ela comentou corando. O vermelho dos cabelos com aquele tom rosado que sua face adquiria quando corava por sobre as sardas douradas. Lily era uma profusão de cores. Como uma rosa. _

_ - Eu voltarei e poderemos nos casar. – eu disse e ela sorriu tímida. _

_ - Sou vossa noiva, Severus. - Ela me entregou uma das fitas que adornavam seus cabelos. _

_ A fita cheirava a rosas. Tenho-a em minha Bíblia e inalo o discreto odor de minha amada, já desaparecendo com o tempo. _

_ - Eternamente vossa noiva._

_ A Lily de dezoito anos se esqueceu da promessa da Lily de oito e esse foi o primeiro passo para queda da rosa do meu amor. _

**x**

Lily mal completara dezessete anos quando sua mãe decidiu casá-la com algum parente distante. Ela não questionou o fato, tinha que agradecer por sua mãe possuir parentes que desejassem o enlace com a _"menina invernal", _só que o seu desejo nunca fora de ser desposada por algum cavaleiro que não tivesse decência ou consideração pelo fato de não se conhecerem.

- _Pero mamã, _eu não possuo a idade adequada para me casar, deveria me casar quando completar dezoito e... – ela começou com um tom de comentário delicado, sua mãe riu.

- Lily, meu maior desejo é vê-la casada com um homem de bom coração. Um homem que eu sei que vai tratá-la com toda a deferência e consideração quando eu partir. E Deus sabe que meus dias estão se acabando.

A idade já avançada da senhora fez com que Lily pensasse no que ela lhe dizia com um novo olhar. Talvez, só talvez, a mãe estivesse certa em lhe buscar um marido enquanto estivesse viva.

Fez uma mesura e se retirou dos aposentos da senhora. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o olhar direcionado ao teto do castelo, Lily estava segurando o choro. _Talvez_ fosse de tristeza, _talvez_ impotência, _talvez_ incerteza, _talvez_ por não possuir controle sobre o próprio destino.

Alguns dias depois, ela estava arrumada como nunca antes. Para estranhos, para estranhos que poderiam desposá-la. Ela era uma fita de prenda para os cavaleiros, considerou. E a consideração feriu mortalmente o ego da moça.

Os cavaleiros que vinham eram poucos. Nenhum deles, de fato, estava interessado em ver a _senhora_ que desposaria. Queriam mais caçar os perdizes e veados da propriedade, como se não existisse nada mais de _minimamente interessante_ no castelo. Como se Lily fosse somente uma prenda para o melhor caçador.

Quis o destino, porém, que um deles se acidentasse numa das caçadas e ficasse preso ao castelo naquela semana. E um homem acostumado a grandes aventuras não estava adaptado ao marasmo de um castelo com uma Senhora viúva e sua filha _solteira_ – e ele conhecia _bem de mais _o que levava as Senhoras a convidarem seus parentes.

Andar pelo castelo até arrumar uma ocupação seria o menos apropriado, mas o fez. O que ele encontrou, ao contrário do que esperava, era uma _Senhora_ ruiva ocupada em seu serviço de bordar e sem notar a presença de um homem no local.

Se fosse outra ocasião, ele poderia enumerar todos os defeitos de suas feições. Inclusive o fato de seus cabelos serem vermelhos _demais_ e a postura não era adequada para a nobre que ela era; naquele instante, porém, tudo o que ele podia era admirar os dedos longos e pálidos e o leve franzir do nariz.

- Perdão. – ele disse antes que ela o notasse e chamasse os servos para defendê-la.

Ela se assustou e virou o rosto para o intruso, os olhos não deviam ser tão verdes e os lábios tão carnudos. Aquilo não ornava com a mulher, mas a tornava mais desejável aos seus olhos.

Enquanto ele observava a figura da dama à sua frente, ela se levantou e fez uma reverência delicada.

- Creio que não saiba vosso nome, nobre cavaleiro. – ela disse após algum tempo, constrangida com a forma que era observada pelo cavaleiro.

- Não sei o vosso tampouco. – ele retrucou e viu um leve corar nas bochechas manchadas de sardas. – Meu nome é James Potter.

- O meu é Lily, meu senhor.

Ele sabia que amava a Lily com toda a força de seu ser.

**x**

- Creio que o senhor saiba que não é de bom tom perseguir vossa anfitriã. – ela disse ultrajada. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e aparecendo por sobre a touca e o rosto vermelho pelo esforço físico.

- Creio que a senhora minha anfitriã saiba que não há nada de mais em auxiliar uma dama que caminha pela floresta durante a temporada de caça. – ele retrucou e ela bufou.

- Caso venha a vos interessar, _Sir_ Potter, eu nunca precisei de um _prestativo _cavaleiro para me proteger. – ela se virou para ele e andou em sua direção com a fúria mal-contida no olhar.

- Por mais que tenha crescido por aqui, Senhora, sinto-me obrigado em informá-la que a senhora é linda para passar despercebida por qualquer homem. – ele informou e segurou o pulso fino que tentava insistentemente golpeá-lo com a adaga.

- Creio que o Senhor não se enquadre nas descrições citadas. – ela disse ao se soltar.

- Eu me incluo nas descrições citadas, Senhora. E por isso a sigo, pelo prazer de ver suas formas delicadas e puras caminharem por um solo tão indigno de vós. – Ela se afastou assustada e correu para dentro da floresta.

James só observou o caminho que _sua dama_ - como mentalmente chamava a senhora que lhe roubara o coração – fizera e sorriu. Lily mal tinha completado dezoito anos e era espirituosa para uma senhora de sua idade.

- Ainda não foi embora? – ela perguntou, pressionando sua adaga no pescoço de James. Ele tinha a certeza de que os olhos verdes estavam faiscando.

- Por que iria? – ele perguntou, discretamente tateando na procura por Lily.

Como Lily não tinha resposta, soltou-o e seguiu seu caminho se questionando dos motivos que a levavam a dispensar atenções a um homem como _Sir Potter_. Devia agir como agia com os outros, considerou, simplesmente ignorá-los.

Contudo, Lily não notava que não era só James que a observava.

**x**

Ela se virou para ele, os olhos marejados. Um mal súbito abatera sua mãe e a necessidade de se casar surgia mais intensa. Ele a abraçou, mesmo sabendo que o contato era _inapropriado_. Acariciou com delicadeza as costas dela e sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu torso.

- Devo me casar. – ela informou com o rosto ainda apoiado no peito dele. Então, ele soube que ela cedia. Ela _aceitava_ seu amor.

- Devo supor que deseja se casar comigo. – ele comentou o tom mais seco que já direcionara a ela.

- Deveria saber que há a necessidade. – ela retrucou e ele a soltou. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e a expressão cansada. A espirituosidade que ela possuía parecia inexistente naquele instante.

- Deveria considerar que deve existir um amor bilateral e não somente unilateral. – ele informou e ela corou envergonhada. Ele percebeu que ela tinha esses questionamentos.

- O amor deve surgir depois do casamento. – ela disse baixo, como se quisesse se convencer.

- Infelizmente, senhora minha, eu não posso desposá-la. Não a amando com tamanha intensidade e não recebendo um décimo desse amor em retribuição. – ele avisou antes de sair do local, sem ver as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela.

Ela sabia que ferira o orgulho dele, mas não pisaria no seu próprio só para conseguir se casar e, assim, realizar os desejos de sua mãe. Talvez conseguisse viver sob a proteção de algum parente; contudo, ela não era da família. Não realmente.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, quando Lily se levantou e observou por uma das poucas janelas do castelo, Potter ir em direção à floresta. Correu até Potter, sem se incomodar com o que vestia. _Precisava_ falar com ele.

- _Sir Potter_. – ela chamou quando o encontrou, ele já estava próximo à floresta. – Desejo vos falar.

- Creio que não seja o momento oportuno. – ele retrucou, colocando o arco no braço.

- Talvez seja o momento mais oportuno. – ela insistiu e ele se virou para ela. Os cabelos ruivos caíam pelos ombros e a camisola de algodão longa era a única vestimenta que ela possuía.

- Veio até aqui para me tentar, Senhora? – ele disse trincando os dentes e virando o rosto para o céu.

Ela observou o que vestia e corou violentamente. Toda a reputação que possuía caiu por terra, era agora uma mulher desfrutável; que homem desposaria uma mulher que conversava com um homem _naquelas vestimentas_? Abaixou o olhar e balbuciou algumas frases, antes que James lhe entregasse sua capa e dissesse com uma voz seca que ela se cobrisse com sua capa.

- Perdão, meu Senhor. Não deveria aparecer nessas vestes em vossa presença. – ela murmurou e ele encarou as feições delicadas e tímidas.

- O assunto que a fez vir até aqui deve ser importante para vir _nessas roupas_. – ele disse com um tom de voz encorajador.

Ela abaixou o olhar e saiu correndo. Não teria coragem de oferecer seu coração, não naquelas circunstâncias. Correndo, não percebeu o homem que a seguia.

- Creio que andaste fazendo _coisas _que tua mãe não se agrada. – informou uma voz masculina atrás de si.

Ela se virou e sentiu o corpo de um homem se pressionar contra o seu, enquanto a erguia do solo e colocava em sua boca uma manga de um vestido, para que não gritasse. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela sentia medo. Medo do que aconteceria com ela.

Com fúria, ela tentou se livrar do agressor se debatendo e tentando gritar – mesmo que a manga do vestido a sufocasse -, morreria, mas não permitiria que aquele homem realizasse seu intento.

- Não finjas que não sabes, querida. Eu bem sei que é _dessa forma _que tratas com _Sir Potter_. – o homem lembrou com uma risada que a assustou, enquanto erguia sua camisola.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Lily. Ela preferia morrer a sofrer o que aquele homem tentava submetê-la. Fechou os olhos para que pudesse acordar do pesadelo.

O som de uma flecha foi ouvido e ela abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas. _Sir Potter _matou um homem em sua defesa. Devia sua honra a James Potter. Ele foi até ela com a expressão séria e tirou o homem de cima dela com um chute. Ela observava o cavaleiro num misto de medo e gratidão.

- Salvou minha honra. – ela murmurou abraçando os joelhos e se encolhendo.

- Pelo preço da minha, Senhora. Matei um dos meus. – ele avisou observando Lily. A expressão grave dele fez com que ela tivesse medo do que aconteceria com ele.

Eles ficaram quietos como se esperassem o fim, quando os guardas os encontrassem junto ao corpo.

- Vieste... Vieste falar comigo antes de... Antes de tudo isso. – ele disse, baixando os olhos. Ela corou. – O que era, Senhora?

- Não há sentido em dizer, meu senhor. Mataste um dos seus pela minha honra. E pela vossa decidi morrer. – ela disse, retirando a flecha do corpo inerte de seu agressor e pegando uma das dele e cravando no local.

Entregou a flecha que matara o homem a James e sorriu fracamente. Retirou a capa de James de si e a entregou também. Ela estava suja com o sangue dele e limpou na camisola que vestia.

- Eu matei o homem, sou eu que devo pagar! – ele exclamou quando Lily deixava lágrimas caírem.

- Salvaste minha honra, cavaleiro. Não posso deixar que sejas culpado pelo assassinato desse biltre. – ela tocou o rosto de James com delicadeza e sorriu encorajadora. – Eu sou somente uma mulher criada num castelo pela _sorte_. Tens mais aventuras para viver pelo resto do mundo, eu nunca sairia daqui. – rapidamente, colou seus lábios nos dele.

**x**

- Deus tenha pena de vossa alma. – disse um padre agressivamente à mulher franzina com cabelos ruivos desgrenhados e olhos verdes vazios. Ela estava com escoriações nos pulsos e rosto.

Alguns machucados estavam feios e saíam pus deles. Ela não se importava. O vestido vermelho mesmo puído e rasgado na barra e mangas demonstrava que ela pertencia à nobreza. Ela não falava. Nunca falava.

- Não foi ela que o matou! – gritou um homem no meio da multidão que via a nobre ser levada até o mosteiro. – Fui eu!

- Este homem acredita que quem matou o filho de Deus foi ele, é tudo um feitiço dessa _bruxa! - _vociferou o padre e a mulher não esboçou reação. – Todos sabem que ela sobreviveu a um rigoroso inverno quando foi adotada pela Senhora. Na época, consideramos que ela fosse uma dádiva de Deus, mas ela era um presente do demônio para nos fazer pecar.

A carroça já estava distante, quando a mulher se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas. Lágrimas pelo homem que seguia a carroça com um olhar obstinado.

**x**

_Reencontrei minha Lily quando ela foi levada para ser julgada no Mosteiro em que eu morava. Estava magra, pálida e não era mais uma profusão de cores. Tudo estava opaco em minha rosa. _

_ Quando ela chegou, lembro-me de ter perguntado para um de meus companheiros o que ela fez dominada pelo demônio e ele me respondeu que ela fizera com que um dos filhos do Papa sentisse luxúria por ela e então o matara. A corda sempre estoura no lado mais fraco. _

_ - Lily. – eu disse ao entrar na cela em que ela estava acorrentada. Ela usava a "luva" para que assumisse que pecara. _

_Rapidamente, tirei o instrumento de tortura de suas mãos. Elas estavam suadas e as unhas já tinham arranhado superficialmente suas mãos. A situação dela fez com que eu sentisse ódio da Ordem. Ela sangrava nos braços e havia ferimentos em suas costas delicadas visíveis por sobre o vestido que usava. _

_- Severus. – ela murmurou com uma voz de quem não falava há muito tempo. _

_- O que o mundo fez com a minha noiva? – comentei, acariciando o rosto dela, que fechou os olhos e estremecia com dor. _

_- Optei por isso, Severus. Para salvar... – ela não completou a frase. Começou a chorar. E eu soube naquele instante que essa pessoa que fez Lily se entregar como assassina tinha o amor de minha rosa mutilada. _

_Eu a calei e comecei a tratar dos ferimentos mais graves. Aparei suas unhas para que não a machucassem quando eu pusesse a "luva" depois. Ela me observou com gratidão e sorriu. _

_- Não poderei vir sempre, Lily. – eu lembrei e ela assentiu, enquanto comia um pedaço de pão que levei para ela. – Com sorte, daqui um ano eles a libertarão. _

_ Eu sabia que Lily não teria essa sorte, ela era culpada por matar um dos filhos do Papa e, sendo assim, ela seria queimada na fogueira, pelo menos sentenciada, porque eu salvaria Lily, mesmo que eu cedesse minha vida pela dela. _

_ Demorei uma semana para conseguir voltar, mas a aparência dela estava levemente melhor do que quando eu tinha a encontrado. Talvez os padres tivessem esquecido Lily à sua sorte na cela. Talvez Bispo Dumbledore – tão abertamente contra a tortura – tivesse feito com que os outros da Ordem esquecessem que Lily estava ali. _

_ - Fuja comigo, Lily. – eu disse depois de aparar suas unhas e limpar os ferimentos. Lily deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. _

_ - Eu me apaixonei por outro, Severus. Meu coração pertence a ele. – ela disse com a voz embargada, abraçando-me delicadamente. _

_ - E, por ele, optaste por ser queimada viva! – eu vociferei e Lily se encolheu levemente. O medo de que eu a entregasse era visível. Ela confiava em mim, mas tinha medo de tudo e de todos. _

_ Acariciei o rosto dela e a beijei com delicadeza. Lily não me repeliu, talvez por achar que devia aquele beijo para mim. Ela não se entregaria a mim. Não com __**Sir James Potter **__no coração. _

_ - Vou lhe amar para sempre, querida Lily. – eu disse e Lily acariciou o meu rosto com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. Uma pequena faísca iluminou os olhos opacos dela. _

_ Naquela madrugada, ao pôr a "luva" em suas mãos cogitei a hipótese de nunca mais vê-la. Deixá-la à própria sorte e nunca mais pensar que minha bela rosa vermelha existiu. Voltei atrás na mesma noite e fui alimentá-la. _

**x**

_ Naquela madrugada, ao voltar para meus aposentos, ouvi um barulho de passos na direção das masmorras. Lily era a única trancafiada ali no momento, então, segui o dono dos passos. _

_ Irmão Crouch era movido pela luxúria e minha Lily despertava isso nos homens. O rosto virginal e a delicadeza de suas formas deixavam os homens loucos. Eu que a amava pelo que era, sabia que seus atributos físicos faziam com que os homens pecassem. _

_ E, quando pensava nisso, cogitava a hipótese de queimar todos os homens na fogueira, para que minha amada pudesse viver em paz. _

_ - Meu senhor, imploro-lhe que não me toques. O demônio se manifestará em vós! – Lily gritou e o ódio fez com que me armasse para salvar a dama que eu amava por toda a minha vida. _

_ - Sou imune ao demônio. Vós que sois reles mortal é quem deve temer. – Irmão Crouch riu, enquanto erguia o puído vestido de Lily._

_ Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, quando ela percebeu que eu empunhava um machado atrás daquele demônio fingindo ser um homem de coração puro. Creio, contudo, que Lily não suportaria que outro homem sujasse sua alma por ela, então, reunindo todas as forças que minha cálida rosa possuía, Lily golpeou o crânio de Crouch com a "Luva" que usava. O metal contra o crânio daquele pecador o matou em poucos segundos. O crânio de Crouch partido em dois e o rosto de Lily sujo de sangue, assim como seu vestido. O machado em minhas mãos caiu no chão e eu a encarei. Ela estava pálida como a morte. _

_ Uma rosa tem espinhos. E minha Lily comprovara a teoria. _

_ - Sujaste vossa alma. – eu disse, enquanto pegava o corpo imundo de Crouch e arrastava para longe de Lily. Ele pôde morrer próximo de minha rosa. Ele teve tal sorte. _

_ Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela. Eu sequei algumas lágrimas dela e percebi que tremia. Eu precisava me livrar do corpo de Crouch antes que alguém desse falta dele. Pedi para que Lily não fizesse nenhum barulho, por mais que eu soubesse que ela seria incapaz de demonstrar qualquer reação, e ergui o corpo de Crouch. Eu jogaria o corpo dele na floresta e forjaria uma carta em que ele diria que o pecado da luxúria com um homem lhe abatera e, por isso, iria embora do Mosteiro. Para que seu pecado não se espalhasse pelo Mosteiro. _

_ Quando cheguei à borda da floresta, ouvi sons. Era um cavaleiro desgrenhado e com um olhar febril que olhava o mosteiro como quem observava a noiva que lhe era negada. _

_ - Creio que cometeste um pecado, Meu Senhor. – ele disse e eu o encarei por alguns segundos. _

_ - Estou livrando o mundo de um padre a qual somente a luxúria aplacada lhe interessava. – comentei e ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. _

_ - Eu livrei o mundo de um cavaleiro que procurava satisfazer suas necessidades masculinas com a mulher que amo e que me deu o coração. – o olhar perdido entre realidade e fantasia. Ele possuía uma fita vermelha no arco que estava em seus ombros. _

_ E eu sabia que aquela fita possuía cheiro de rosas. Ele viera até ela, em busca de minha rosa, ele queria livrá-la de seu destino. Então, eu soube que ele – que me roubara o amor de Lily – estava ali para ela. Ele poderia fingir que nunca a conhecera e seguir a vida nobre que possuía, mas ele a seguiu. Ele se importou a ponto de invadir as terras do Mosteiro. _

_ Eu meneei a cabeça e ele veio em minha direção, ajudando-me a transportar o sujo Crouch. Ele queria um favor e não se importaria em sujar as mãos de sangue para vê-la. Eu sabia disso só de olhar nos olhos dele. _

_ - Por lhe ajudar gostaria que me ajudasse. – ele disse e eu o observei mais e pude perceber que ele vagava pela floresta do Mosteiro há certo tempo. – Tens em seu Mosteiro uma Senhora que será queimada sem nunca ter cometido pecado algum na vida, eu gostaria de vê-la ao menos. _

_ Engoli meu orgulho e tentei sorrir para o ladrão que me roubara minha rosa, mesmo que esse sorriso me partisse o coração e a alma. Lily ficaria feliz ao ver aquele a quem entregara o coração. Mais do que ficara ao me ver, mais do que ficaria ao ver __**qualquer outra pessoa**__. _

_ - Verás quem desejas. – eu disse e a expressão de alívio que surgiu nas faces do cavaleiro e, para a minha sanidade, tentei ignorar a felicidade incontida que o Cavaleiro emanava. – Todavia, não me disse vosso nome. _

_ - Creio que, nesse caso, quanto menos soubermos sobre o outro é melhor. – ele me respondeu e eu concordei. _

_ Levei-o até minha cálida rosa. Lily tremia e os olhos verdes estavam arregalados. O sangue sujo de Crouch sujava seu vestido, rosto e mãos. Segurei o impulso de abraçá-la com força e protegê-la. Ela já tinha ao cavaleiro que corria até ela. _

_ - James... – ela murmurou contendo a felicidade de vê-lo. _

_ - Lily... – e a sensação de __**perda**__ se intensificou. Ela me olhou, ainda presa aos braços de seu amado, e sorriu levemente. _

_ Então, não importava mais que Lily não me amasse e que aquele que a estreitava em seus braços jamais a amaria __**tanto**__ quanto eu. Importava rever o brilho que os olhos de Lily sempre tiveram e que estavam esquecidos dentro dela. E se o homem que a abraçava fizesse com que aquele brilho permanecesse nos olhos de minha rosa. Nesse segundo, fiz minha escolha. Se fosse para uma alma se sacrificar, que a minha – tão fraca e quebrada se comparada com a divina de meu eterno amor – pagasse pelo pecado que a minha amada escolheu pagar. _

_ Corri até Lily e libertei a minha imaculada rosa vermelha. Soltei as mãos dela da "luva" suja de sangue. O cavaleiro nada disse, porém, eu pude perceber que ele se perguntava o que eu faria a seguir. Eu sabia que era uma despedida, como minha doce noiva também o sabia, então a abracei murmurando para que ela fugisse e não olhasse para trás. _

_ Ela o fez. Correu, levando consigo meu coração. Enquanto via os dois partirem, permiti que lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos. Eu fizera o certo, mesmo que ela partisse com um homem que nunca a mereceria. Contudo, eu sabia que __**eu **__não a merecia também. Creio que não há quem mereça Lily e nunca haverá. _

_ Bispo Dumbledore, agora que sabe tudo o que fiz pela mulher que amo. Se assim desejardes, aceitarei a sentença de morrer queimado no lugar de minha rosa. O corpo de Crouch ainda deve estar no meio da floresta, eu vos levarei até lá, se assim quiserdes. _

_ Aguardando a sentença, _

_ Irmão Severus Snape._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O verso no início é metrificado e pans. Não tive habilidade para escrever outro. É.

A luva tão citada por Snape é um instrumento de tortura dos mais leves (né, eu não ia arrancar o útero da Lily com a pêra.) e consiste em colocar uma luva de ferro com a mão fechada e deixar lá, até que o cristão "pagasse" por seus pecados. Só que as unhas cresciam e as mãos suavam, ou seja, as mãos ficavam machucadas e, como a Idade Média não era _tão_ boa no quesito de cuidados médicos, podemos concluir que não era tão feliz assim.

**Notas: **Fic mais linda do mundo. Esse Universo tão bem construído e lindinho. Que orgulho (L)


	6. Fin

**Fin**

_by Malu Chan_

Lily começou a sentir as primeiras pontadas tarde de noite. Tentou se virar para a direita para acordar James, mas tudo o que sentiu foi mais dor. Esticou o braço para trás, mas só havia o lençol atrás dela. _"Onde o idiota do meu marido se metera àquela hora da noite?"_ pensou, nervosa.

- James...? – um gemido baixo foi a única coisa que conseguiu produzir. A casa parecia vazia. – Idiota!

Ela conseguiu se mexer o suficiente para alcançar a varinha e convocar o pingente do banheiro. A chave de portal se ativou imediatamente quando foi apertada, mas o puxão horrível no umbigo piorou ainda mais a dor.

- MADAME POMFREY! – a enfermaria de Hogwarts estava vazia àquela hora, o que foi um alívio. Os membros da ordem não estavam mais autorizados a ir ao St. Mungus, mas não era muito bom que os alunos os vissem aparecer de repente em Hogwarts. A enfermeira não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para aparecer e levar a ruiva diretamente a uma das camas.

Uma poção para dormir foi imediatamente ministrada na mulher, para que Pomfrey pudesse fazer todos os exames.

**x.x**

Lily ainda não acreditava que aquela guerra finalmente havia acabado. Alice e Frank estavam mortos e o filhinho deles havia sido o responsável pela derrota de Voldemort! Era tudo tão injusto que tudo que ela queria sentar no sofá e chorar.

Porque aquilo tinha que acontecer com sua melhor amiga? Dumbledore tinha prometido que iria protegê-los!

Os braços de James vieram para suas costas, tentando confortá-la. Não deu certo.

- Lily... Eu sinto muito. Dumbledore fez o que pode, você sabe...

- FEZ O QUE PODE? – ela se levantou furiosa. – SE ELE TIVESSE FEITO O QUE PODIA ELA NÃO ESTARIA MORTA!

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Ele e James trocaram um olhar que apenas fez Lily ficar mais irritada.

- EU APOSTO QUE VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR FELIZ POR EU TER PERDIDO O BEBÊ, NÃO? FELIZ POR ESTAR CONSOLANDO SEU AMIGUINHO NAQUELE DIA AO INVÉS DE ESTAR EM CASA! PORQUE SE EU TIVESSE MEU FILHO VOCÊ É QUEM PODERIA ESTAR MORTO AGORA!

- Lily!

A mulher respirava pesadamente. O rosto estava vermelho, das lágrimas e da raiva que a consumia. Ela queria culpar alguém pela morte da sua melhor amiga e tudo o que seu marido idiota fazia era defender o culpado daquela situação.

- Lily... – James tentou falar tranquilamente com ela, mas ela não queria ser consolada. Pegou o casaco rapidamente e saiu de casa, aparatando para o mais longe que conseguiu pensar.

**x.x**

Durante muito tempo eles foram necessários para ajudar a reconstrução do seu mundo. Mas mesmo a vida dos membros da Ordem da Fênix um dia deveria voltar ao normal.

James e Sirius decidiram entrar para o esquadrão de Aurores e continuar com a perseguição daqueles Comensais que ainda não haviam sido encontrados. Remus estava se dedicando à pesquisa de uma cura para sua doença. Lily procurou se especializar em medibruxaria e poções médicas.

Ela se correspondia muito com Severus Snape, o ex-Comensal que Dumbledore acolhera em Hogwarts e que agora era o Professor de Poções da escola. James ficava furioso com isso, mas Snape fora o melhor aluno de poções na sua época e agora era um grande nome nessa área.

Muitas cartas foram trocadas entre os dois, relatando seus progressos. Lily foi, inclusive, de grande ajuda para que ele pudesse concluir com êxito seus estudos sobre a Wolfsbane – mas nem mesmo Snape pudera ajudá-la com seu maior problema.

Depois do aborto do bebê no meio da guerra, ela e James decidiram que aquele não era um bom momento para que outro filho fosse gerado. Com a guerra finalmente terminada, os dois se voltaram primeiro para suas carreiras – mesmo que a fortuna herdada pelo marido fosse relativamente grande, Lily gostaria de conseguir se manter antes de sequer pensar em ter um bebê. James apoiava a mulher nesse ponto, mas ela sabia que ele não ficava satisfeito com sua decisão, pois estava sempre perguntando por isso.

Quando ela finalmente decidiu que estava pronta para aumentar a família, nenhum bebê veio. Alguns exames mostraram que ela tinha uma disfunção uterina causada pelo aborto que tivera anos antes. A magia do bebê em formação havia afetado seus órgãos reprodutores severamente – não existia tratamento para aquele problema.

**x.x**

Lily não desistiu de encontrar uma cura. Ela passava cada vez mais tempo dentro do laboratório ou de uma biblioteca. Procurava tratamentos, poções, feitiços... Tudo e qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar. Por outro lado, James passava cada vez mais tempo fora de casa. Seja em missões do Ministério, seja se refugiando na casa de Sirius. Ele parecia evitar o problema e tentava fazer com que ela fizesse o mesmo. Achava que não valia a pena lutar por aquilo – que ficar remoendo o assunto apenas os faria infelizes.

Os dois mal conversavam. Quando tentavam, os silêncios constrangedores entre eles não os deixavam prosseguir. Logo, eles abandonavam a tentativa e arrumavam alguma desculpa para ir para outro cômodo.

As pequenas coisas passaram a irritá-la mais do que tudo. As saídas cada vez mais freqüentes, as brincadeiras infantis com os amigos... Até mesmo as roupas espalhadas no chão, que antes ela considerava apenas uma conseqüência de se viver com ele, agora tomavam grandes proporções. A raiva muda dela não parecia afetá-lo, que continuava a viver como sempre.

As brigas tomaram o lugar dos longos silêncios. Ela extravasava toda sua frustração nele, que, em contrapartida, não fazia nada. Apenas saía de casa e a "deixava espairecer". Os meses se passaram e eles pareciam cada vez mais estranhos um ao outro.

**x.x**

- Por favor, não faça isso.

- James... Não...

Os dois tiveram aquela mesma conversa várias vezes durante a semana. Lily estava decidida a sair de casa, mas o marido não se convencia. Procurava tentar.

- Lily, eu te amo! Eu sei que você me ama também! Você não pode se separar de mim! Nós podemos consertar isso!

- JAMES! – ela estava perdendo a paciência com ele. – Nosso casamento não é um brinquedo que quebrou! Não é um vaso que caiu no chão e qualquer um possa consertar com um simples "Reparo"!

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, em um gesto automático de nervosismo. Lily sabia que ele estava procurado uma saída, um argumento que pudesse convencê-la do contrário.

- James, olhe para mim – eles se encararam. Lily quase falhou perante a dor que seu marido estampava no rosto. – Nós não podemos continuar assim. Podemos sair disso agora, enquanto ainda somos civilizados um com o outro – sair dessa situação como amigos. Ou podemos continuar com o casamento, nos destruindo mutuamente em cada briga, em cada silêncio, até nos tornarmos inimigos um do outro. _Eu_ não quero ser sua inimiga.

**x.x**

Já haviam se passado quase dois anos desde que Lily descobrira que não podia ter mais filhos. Naquele dia, diante do representante do Ministério, ela deixava de ser Potter para voltar a ser apenas Evans. Seus amigos não apoiavam sua medida, mas não havia mais volta. Ela não podia suportar viver nem mais um minuto sob o mesmo teto de James.

Viajaria para a França na próxima semana, disposta a recomeçar sua vida longe da Inglaterra. Trabalharia num hospital renomado de Paris e não iria mais tentar salvar um casamento que não tinha salvação. A vida é curta demais para que ela gastasse seu pouco tempo ao lado de alguém que ela não amava mais.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Fic muito queridinha. E triste também. Me dá um aperto no coração ver o amor deles acabando assim, aos pouquinhos, como a gente vê acontecer com muita gente. Enjoy!


	7. Invencíveis

**Invencíveis**

_Kollynew_

Tiveram erros, tiveram acertos; foram felizes e também infelizes.  
>Tiveram amigos, que lhes entregariam a vida, mas também inimigos fizeram.<br>Houve momentos em que se alegraram, beberam e cantaram vitórias; deram abraços e desejaram felicidades. Em muitos outros, choraram, perderam, lamentaram. Juntos ou separados, enquanto viviam diariamente uma triste realidade.

Machucaram, fugiram, gritaram, brigaram, erraram;  
>Sem querer, também mataram.<br>Andaram por caminhos tortuosos, quase sem fim. Esconderam segredos, omitiram, enganaram e sorriram. Foi difícil, mas não se lamentaram. Em sintonia, eles afinavam corpo, alma e mente como se fossem apenas um, desatando qualquer nó.

Juntos, eram invencíveis. Mas na soma do produto final, nunca – realmente – ganharam ou perderam. Não existem vencedores na guerra.

E, no fim, quando foram traídos – e quando as esperanças saltaram pela janela quando a morte entrou pela porta da frente – ele não teve medo por lutar sozinho. Teve medo de ficar sozinho na aventura que se iniciaria quando sua vida fosse varrida do corpo.

Ele não tinha chances, mas lutou bravamente;  
>Ela poderia ter se salvado, mas a vida já lhe dera tudo o que tinha pedido.<br>Ela abraçou seu filho, e se entregou à morte por ele.

Quando fechou os olhos, imaginou que nenhum lugar seria ruim se James estivesse ao seu lado. Eles não eram perfeitos, mas tinham um ao outro.

E juntos, eram invencíveis.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Adoro o jeito que a Kolly escreve e adoro como ela consegue fazer as palavras simplesmente fluirem perfeitamente. As fics dela sempre me deixam com um aperto no coração e essa aqui não foi diferente.

Anyway, essa fic marca o início do segundo bloco de fics do TtA. (L)


	8. O Maior Acerto de Snape

**O maior acerto de Snape**

_Teka_

- Prongs?

Sirius interrompeu James durante um gole longo que dava em sua cerveja amanteigada. James baixou o copo contrariado, e encarou o amigo, diretamente à sua frente na mesa que os quatro Marotos sempre ocupavam ao fundo do Três Vassouras.

- Não quero parecer inconveniente acabando com a sua felicidade esse final de semana, mas quando tiver uma chance, dê uma olhada para trás.

James previa, pela careta de Remus ao lado de Sirius, e pela afobação de Peter ao virar-se para olhar na direção que Sirius apontara com o queixo, que não era coisa boa. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, virou o corpo. Abriu a boca em surpresa e as palavras perderam-se em sua garganta.

- C-como... Por que...

- Pra quem não gosta de brincadeiras de mau gosto, Lily se saiu muito bem dessa vez, não acham? – Sirius ironizou, bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada em seguida.

- Padfoot, troque de lugar comigo. – pediu James imediatamente, os olhos em súplica.

- E perder toda a diversão? – a suplica no olhar de James rapidamente se transformou em ameaça. Sirius rolou os olhos e bufou. – Tudo bem, mas a próxima cerveja amanteigada que eu pedir é por sua conta. Esse é meu preço.

James nem ouvira direito o que Sirius acabara de dizer, sua atenção estava completamente focada no casal a três mesas de distância da sua. O problema maior não residia no fato de Lily estar _acompanhada_ – embora, obviamente, a idéia de Lily com qualquer pessoa que não ele mesmo não o agradasse nem um pouco -, o problema é que era Lily _acompanhada por Snape._

Seu cérebro trabalhava sem parar, a ponto de ignorar a conversa dos amigos e seus olhares preocupados em sua direção. Lily poderia escolher qualquer um, _qualquer um_, mas escolher Snape fora golpe baixo. Quer dizer, James com certeza era um melhor partido que Snape! Era jogador do time de quadribol, bom em praticamente todas as matérias do ano, sem contar que não se envolvia com _aquele_ tipo de magia. E isso, muito mais que as outras milhões de razões que levavam James a ostentar sua antipatia pelo sonserino, o incomodava profundamente. Ele magoaria Lily, James sabia disso. Snape faria algo estúpido e a magoaria, porque Lily nascera trouxa, e Snape odiava nascidos trouxas. Por isso James não conseguia entender sobre o que tanto conversavam e riam juntos. As bochechas de Snape coravam quase o tempo todo enquanto observava o riso de Lily, que James mesmo já perdera horas observando. Não era justo que Snape estivesse no lugar que pertencia a ele.

- James? Você ouviu alguma coisa do que nós três estamos falando há pelo menos dez minutos? – Remus perguntou após estalar os dedos em seu campo de visão. James virou o rosto em sua direção, desatento.

- O quê, Moony? – seus olhos permaneciam no casal que ria de alguma coisa idiota e sem importância.

- Prongs, presta atenção na gente por um segundo, ok? – Sirius pediu, mas seu tom soou mais como uma ordem - O Worms disse algo que faz muito sentido, e se você utilizasse sua inteligência pra alguma coisa decente perceberia que ele tem toda a razão. – James olhava de Sirius para Peter e de Peter para Remus.

- James, eles são amigos. Snape e Lily são amigos e vieram a Hogsmeade como amigos. Não significa que isso seja um encontro. – disse Remus, e Peter concordou com a cabeça, um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Sirius parecia irritado, jogado displicente em sua cadeira, como se aquele fosse um drama desnecessário. Para ele, era óbvio que nenhuma garota em sã consciência aceitaria ter um encontro com o ranhoso.

- Hum... Vocês realmente acham isso, é?

- Por Merlin, Prongs, se estamos falando isso é porque sim, acreditamos que eles não passam de amigos! – Sirius perdeu a paciência, se inclinando na direção de James e revirando os olhos. Peter abaixou a cabeça, direcionando olhares de quando em quando a James, como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer minuto. Remus fechara os olhos e massageava as têmporas com a mão direita.

- Então quem sabe vocês possam me explicar por que o ranhoso está agindo como se fosse pegar a mão da Lily. Eu adoraria saber.

Os três arregalaram os olhos quase ao mesmo tempo e encararam, sem cerimônia, um Snape tão ou mais vermelho quanto o ruivo dos cabelos de Lily a meio caminho de segurar a mão que ela repousara sobre a mesa enquanto cumprimentava uma colega de seu ano que passava por eles com um grupo de amigos. Quando Snape finalmente pegou sua mão, Lily virou-se rapidamente, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Então ela sorriu. James, sem conseguir acreditar ou entender, se levantou de um salto e, seguido pelos outros três tão surpresos quanto Lily, mas significantemente menos revoltados que James, saiu do estabelecimento, ignorando toda e qualquer tentativa dos amigos de acalmarem-no. Saiu, porém, antes que pudesse ver Lily afastando sua mão educadamente, sob o pretexto de servir-se de mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Por que o Snape, por quê? – ele perguntava mais para si mesmo que para os amigos, andando em círculos pela sala empoeirada e destruída da Casa dos Gritos.

Não era um lugar muito convidativo, mas James queria se isolar de perguntas e olhares que com certeza viriam caso ele simplesmente voltasse para o salão comunal. Isolar-se, para os Marotos, era sinônimo de ficarem os quatro juntos. Sirius parecia um pouco mais preocupado agora, que as suspeitas de James pareciam reais, e os olhinhos de Peter fitavam James em piedade. Remus parecia pensativo, e isso significava que em breve ele viria com uma resposta lógica e racional.

Sirius agora cutucava um buraco em um tapete puído e quase todo destruído e Peter abraçava os próprios joelhos. James parecia à beira das lágrimas, mas fazia todo o esforço para não deixá-las cair. Então Remus se levantou e o segurou pelos ombros.

- Prongs, você é um idiota. – James arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas antes que pudesse retribuir o insulto, Remus continuou: - Pense bem. O que você fez atualmente que aproximou ainda mais os dois?

James parecia confuso. Parecia não, James estava completamente confuso. Apenas encarou Remus, e percebeu que Sirius e Peter prestavam total atenção à cena.

- Você atacou o Snape sem motivo, James! Você o humilhou na frente de toda a escola, e o Snape aceitou a ajuda de Lily na frente dos amiguinhos comensais dele. Snape ganhou ainda mais a confiança dela, James! – Remus o chacoalhou por um momento, então soltou seus ombros e apenas lançou-lhe aquele olhar de quando tinha toda a razão.

- Não é essa a questão, Moony. – James desconversou, se desviando de um Remus desapontado que fechou os olhos e suspirou. – O Snape é mau, Remus. O Snape azara pessoas como a Lily, por que com ela seria diferente? Ele vai fazê-la sofrer, eu sei disso.

- Você foi tão ruim quanto acha que ele é, James – Remus alfinetou. Sirius e Peter acompanhavam a discussão como se suas vidas dependessem disso, mas não interferiram em nenhum momento. James se virou para Remus, prestes a responder-lhe de maneira nada educada. – Não seja burro, você sabe que não estou dizendo que você mexeria com magia das trevas. Você só precisa _parar_ de ser idiota, James!

- Obrigado, Moony, me sinto bem melhor agora. – ironizou, voltando a caminhar em círculos pelo cômodo.

Remus trocou olhares com Sirius e Peter, e deu-se por vencido, sentando-se no chão e engatando uma conversa completamente diferente com os dois. James não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas sabia que Remus tinha razão. Ele não podia continuar sendo um completo imbecil, ou perderia Lily. Sabia que estava errado, que azarar alguém desarmado é covardia, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar quando esse alguém era o Snape. Em parte, o azarava porque achava divertido, mas a outra, bem maior que a primeira, era por saber que Snape nutria sentimentos por Lily. Snape havia sido bem mais inteligente que ele, de fato, e James se sentia imbecil e infeliz. Tinha medo de ter perdido Lily para sempre, e para seu inimigo. James quisera tanto impressioná-la que pecara no exagero. Pecara por, como disse Remus, ser tão ruim quanto Snape era. E agora era Snape quem tinha Lily nos braços. _Droga, James Potter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Fic mais fofinha do mundo. A Teka me encheu de orgulho mesmo tendo demorado meses (q) pra me mandar o título da bendita. HAHAHAHA

Ficou um amor, e meio triste também. Enfim (L)


	9. Love and Prejudice

**Love and Prejudice**

_Alex Oliver Lupin_

A clientela do Dew's Diner era sempre a mesma. Eu já conhecia todos eles. Ouvira muita coisa, e aconselhara muitos deles durante os últimos três ou quatro anos. Fora eu quem servira os milk-shakes no conselho de guerra da semana anterior, onde Sirius Black e Lucius Malfoy combinaram a luta que culminaria em muito mais do que esperavam.

O conselho de guerra era uma tradição entre as gangues da cidade, emprestada das gangues do lado oeste de Nova York. Até então, ninguém na cidade os levara a sério. Mas eles conseguiram mudar isso. E não de um jeito bom. A troca velada de insultos durante o conselho muito me impressionara, e algo me dizia que a rixa escalaria para níveis astronômicos. Nunca desejei tanto estar errada.

_Marauders_ e _Death Eaters_, as duas gangues que disputavam os três quarteirões da rua 8, entre as ruas 19 e 21. As duas gangues que viraram a cidade de cabeça para baixo.

Nesse dia, que culminou o começo do fim, o movimento na lanchonete estava pequeno. O jukebox perto da porta tocava Frank Sinatra. O sininho da porta bateu. James, o _Marauder_ do qual eu mais gostava, entrou e se sentou na sua mesa costumeira.

James Potter, cujo topete rigorosamente moldado com brilhantina era inconfundível. O moreno me acenou e patinei até a mesa.

- Rosmerta! – ele exclamou, quando cheguei à sua mesa – quanto tempo que eu não a vejo!

- Mentira sua, James. Estou aqui todas as noites, e você vem aqui em quase todas elas.

- Não mais Rosmerta. Toda essa história da gangue tem me deixado maluco. Mas diz uma coisa: você por acaso viu a Lily?

- Lily Evans? – perguntei cética – James, você não tem nem um pingo de cérebro? Se meter com a irmã de Severus?

- Irmã adotiva, Rosmerta – disse ele, como sempre dizia – E eu gosto _de verdade_ dela.

James era inocente. Sempre fora, desde criança, quando seu tio o trazia para comer batatas fritas e eu ainda atraía a atenção de todos que entravam. Bons tempos...

- Você pode gostar dela o quanto quiser, mas isso não muda o fato de que Severus lhe arrancaria o couro se soubesse que está cortejando Lily. Um cheese-burguer com bacon e um milk-shake de chocolate? – eu já sabia as preferências do rapaz.

- E uma porção de batatas fritas, para quando a Lily chegar! – disse sorrindo, enquanto tirava sua jaqueta de couro preta com o _M_ bordado, marca característica dos membros de sua gangue.

Anotei o pedido e patinei de volta para o balcão. Passei o pedido ao chapeiro, admirei por alguns instantes o pôster do ídolo nacional, Elvis Presley, e fui atender outros clientes. Estava levando uma coca-cola para um senhor quando ouvi o sininho da porta de entrada bater novamente. Olhei e vi a ruiva entrando e procurando James pelo salão.

Ela o avistou e foi sentar-se a sua frente. Parecia preocupada, para dizer o mínimo, com o semblante carregado. Expressão esta bastante incondizente com o vestido verde e os cabelos trançados.

Voltei ao balcão e, curiosa como sou, tentei ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- Você veio! – disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto – Eu sabia que você viria.

- Eu não queria ter vindo... Eu ainda estou em choque com o que eu vi. O Remus, você sabia que ele é...

- Gay?

Fiquei aturdida com a informação. Um gay em Lawrence. Era o primeiro do qual eu tinha notícia. Pelo jeito a praga da California havia, por fim, atingido o Kansas. Levantei-me do balcão e fui até a mesa deles levar as batatas. Estavam tão entretidos em sua conversa que nem me perceberam.

- Não fale assim tão alto – a ouvi implorar, num tom de voz que demonstrava o quando aquilo lhe era desconfortável, antes de voltar ao balcão.

- Por que não? – inquiriu James, em alto e bom som. – Remus é meu amigo. É por gente como você que ele prefere que as pessoas não saibam disso.

Me espantou o tom duro da fala de James. Normalmente ele tratava Lily como se fosse uma princesa escandinava ou algo do gênero.

- Pessoas como eu? – Lily enrubesceu – O que você sabe de mim Potter, para falar algo assim?

- Eu sei que você é uma judia que foi adotada por uma família desajustada. Sei que o seu _irmão _anti-semita esconde isso de todos os seus amigos aspirantes à _Ku Klux Klan_ por medo do que eles possam fazer com você. Porque ele sabe o que _ele_ faz com as outras pessoas da sua religião.

Lily ficou boquiaberta. Seu semblante transparecia seu choque de ver como James poderia saber tanto de sua vida. Eu mesma estava impressionada. Principalmente pelo fato de que a irmã de Severus Snape, justamente _Severus_, o mais austero _Death Eater,_ era judia.

- E ainda assim – James continuou – você tem preconceito contra Remus só por ele ser gay? Qual o problema de ele sentir atração por homens? Isso não faz dele uma pessoa pior e nem menos meu amigo.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Lily. Me compadeci pela menina e fiquei impressionada com o discurso de James. Eu mesma tinha feito uma nota mental para ficar longe de Remus Lupin da próxima vez que o visse.

- Você... Acho que você tem razão – soluçou ela, olhando para o lado.

- Então por que você não consegue me olhar nos olhos?

Ela se virou, e seus olhos intensamente verdes se cravaram no rosto de James, o branco do olho um tanto vermelho.

- Porque eu _odeio _estar errada.

- Errada quanto ao quê?

- Errada quanto a Remus – ela então estendeu sua mão e segurou uma das mãos de James – e errada quanto a você. Pelo visto você não é a pessoa ruim que eu achei que fosse.

A raiva de James, até então estampada em seu rosto, pareceu dissolver-se com o toque da ruiva. Aproveitei essa hora para levar-lhe o sanduiche que tinha pedido e o milk-shake, com dois canudos.

Ele me agradeceu, mas continuou olhando para Lily. Parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Ela se levantou de sua cadeira, apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e curvou-se em sua direção.

Os olhos de James arregalaram-se quando ela delicadamente colou seus lábios nos dele, e passaram-se alguns instantes até ele fechá-los.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Vai gente, James Potter com topete e defendendo o amigo gay em pleno anos 50 não é um amor? Ah, e não esqueçam da jaqueta de couro... HAHAHA quero um desses pra mim, vocês não?


	10. My Only Consolation is All Lies

**My Only Consolation is All Lies**

_Lyring_

**Ato I.**

Sirius estacionou sua moto em frente à calçada dos Potter e fitou longamente o céu.

Não estava chovendo naquele dia, porém, o céu se encontrava nublado e um ar úmido pairava no ambiente, como se as nuvens estivessem prestes a chorar.

Era irônico que a cena se assemelhasse tanto aos céus durante dias decisivos descritos em livros trouxas.

Ele deu de ombros, interrompendo as suas divagações e caminhando até a porta. A sua coragem pareceu se esvair no segundo em que levantou o braço para bater.

Parecia errôneo.

Nada era tão simples quanto parecia. Sirius sabia que, independente da decisão tomada naquela manhã, nada mais poderia ser igual ao que fora um dia.

Fechou os olhos, terminando seu movimento.

"Padfoot?"

A voz de James soou abafada através da porta. Antes de sair do apartamento, ele havia avisado para James que estava indo, e imaginara que o amigo estivesse o esperando.

"Sou eu," ele sussurrou em resposta para James.

A porta fora aberta e, ao avistar James e sua aparência absurdamente decante, ele não mais hesitou em atravessar a distância que existia entre os dois e abraçá-lo.

**Ato II.**

"Onde está o meu afilhado?" Sirius indagou para o casal, e pôde jurar que um pequeno brilho havia surgido nos olhos verdes de Lily.

"Ele está dormindo agora," ela respondeu suavemente para ele. "Se você quiser, posso levá-lo até o quarto para ver…"

Ele tinha bastante consciência de onde estava localizado o quarto, por isso, soube que não era nada além de uma desculpa de Lily para falar em particular consigo.

"Está bem," Sirius assentiu.

Os dois seguiram silenciosamente através do corredor da casa, e ele se perguntou em que instante todo o ambiente, outrora quente e alegre, se tornara tão frio.

"Aqui," Lily abriu a porta do quarto de Harry para Sirius e lhe deu passagem.

Sirius caminhou até o berço de Harry, sentindo uma súbita paz ao encarar a expressão serena no rosto do bebê.

"O que você gostaria de falar comigo?" indagou para ela.

"Remus não virá?" ela perguntou preocupadamente.

"Não."

Remus era o principal suspeito de traidor. Após saber das suspeitas, três dias antes, ele havia se tornado profundamente retraído e desaparecera sem dar notícias.

"Amanhã será lua cheia, Sirius. Ele precisará da ajuda de vocês…" Lily murmurou.

Sirius virou para encará-la. Os olhos dela agora se encontravam úmidos, e abraçava a si própria em uma inútil tentativa de se confortar. Não era muito difícil perceber que ela estava preocupada com Remus, ainda que tivesse desconfiado minimamente do rapaz.

"Se ele for quem nós estamos pensando, já possui ajuda suficiente."

"E se ele não for?" ela retrucou.

Ele encolheu um pouco os ombros. Havia pensando nisto durante dias e era incapaz de chegar a uma conclusão. Sua mente estava confusa.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele consegue cuidar de si próprio," Sirius desviou o olhar.

"Não tente fingir se enganar."

"Eu não estou tentando."

"Sirius…" Lily se pôs em sua frente. "Eu sei que você também está preocupado com ele, e não importa o quanto você negue isto, você sabe que não conseguirá me enganar."

Ele sabia.

Não podia dizer que a sua amizade com Lily era tão forte quanto a com James, porém, ainda que os dois soubessem de suas fraquezas tão bem quanto ele próprio, Lily havia sido a única que havia visto elas.

Justamente por isso, Sirius optou por sair do quarto e deixar a verdade para trás.

Errônea escolha.

**Ato III.**

"Imagino que já tenham feito a sua escolha para o Fiel do Segredo…"

Os cinco estavam sentados na sala de estar da casa, quase em uma reunião casual. Ele temia que não houvesse nada de casual na reunião deles, ainda mais quando a vida de três pessoas pelas quais ele morreria estava em risco.

"Sirius," James se pronunciou.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam por trás dos óculos. "Nada mais óbvio, claro…"

"Não imagino que eu seja a melhor escolha para isso," Sirius disse.

Todos os olhares se desviaram para ele no mesmo instante e, com o canto do olho, ele percebeu que Peter mexia as suas mãos nervosamente em seu colo. Piscou.

"Por quê?" o velho mago se recuperou com facilidade da surpresa e ele sentiu os olhos muito azuis o analisando. "Há algo que você esteja nos escondendo atualmente?"

"Não, não há nada para esconder," e, para comprovar sua frase, Sirius suspendeu suas mangas e demonstrou os seus braços livres de tatuagens. "Mas, como o profes— como Dumbledore disse, eu sou uma escolha óbvia."

"Eu tenho certeza que você é a melhor escolha no momento, Padfoot…"

"Não tenha tanta certeza," ele retrucou. "Não há ninguém que não saiba sobre nós e, se o traidor for quem nós estamos pensando…"

"… ele saberá dizer," James completou a frase. "Você não nos entregaria, Padfoot… Sei que você preferiria morrer a fazer isto."

"Sim," Sirius confirmou desconfortavelmente. "Mas é de Voldemort que nós estamos falando aqui. Ele usará todo e qualquer artifício para retirar isso de mim."

"Eu temo que você esteja certo, meu rapaz," Dumbledore disse. "Neste caso, teremos de encontrar rapidamente alguém disposto a ser o Fiel do Segredo. Eu me ofereço de boa vontade para desempenhar o papel, se assim for desejado…"

"Estou ciente da segurança que nos é oferecida pelo senhor," James respondeu. "Mas nós temos plena confiança em nossos amigos."

"Apenas nos resta o Peter…" Lily murmurou, se virando para encará-lo. "Nós não iremos forçá-lo a fazer nada que não queira, no entanto."

"Tenho certeza que o Peter seria perfeito para isto," Sirius afirmou. "Ninguém poderá desconfiar."

Sirius observou a evidente confusão no rosto de Peter e, naqueles instantes, meditou se a sua escolha havia sido correta. Se seria melhor colocar Peter em seu lugar…

"Sim, eu aceito."

… Era tarde.

**Ato final.**

Ao levantar o rosto, Sirius se deparou com as gotículas de água da chuva dançando irregularmente pelo vidro da janela, tombando e se fundindo umas com as outras, em uma interminável disputa de espaço.

Ele achou irônico como a chuva deixara para cair justamente naquele instante, quando ele sentia que estava tudo _terminado_ e, por isso, não podia agüentar mais.

O feitiço fora feito.

E, quando Sirius fora acompanhado por Peter na saída e jurou ter tido o vislumbre de uma marca negra no braço do amigo, soube que nada mais poderia fazer tanto sentido naquele dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Acho que de todas as James/Lily que eu JÁ LI nenhuma esmagou meu coração em tantos pedaços quanto essa. A fic inteira tem um clima tenso daqueles que você tem vontade de entrar na história e gritar pro Sirius 'NÃO FAZ ISSO, SEU IDIOTA'. Bah, eu me empolgo.


	11. Dos Tons de Verde ao Vermelho

**Dos tons de verde ao vermelho**

_ shade_

Os sorrisos orgulhosos nos acenos de seus pais. Um medo que não queria transparecer. A visível irritação de sua irmã, que a ignorava. E a dor de se despedir sem saber exatamente para onde chegaria.

Sabia de tudo. Já teve muitas conversas sobre como seria Hogwarts, ou o que deveria esperar quando chegasse. Sabia que havia fantasmas e corredores e grandes escadarias e bruxos poderosos dando aulas. Sabia de muitas coisas, até acreditava que algumas eram exagero.  
>Não podia ser realmente tudo aquilo. Sabia que tinham casas e outros vários alunos que estava encontrando agora pela estação. Sabia da Slytherin, sabia que era um lugar desejado e nem sabia o motivo.<p>

Enquanto caminhava sozinha pelo trem procurava sorrir para tentar fazer algum amigo, mas era como se todo mundo já se conhecesse. Como se todos tivessem sido criados juntos desde o dia do nascimento. Algumas meninas a olhavam torto, outras simplesmente a ignoravam por ela ser menor. Um grupo de garotos idiotas já corria pelos corredores fazendo bagunça e atropelando a todos, inclusive a ela.

- Cuidado, sai da frente. – Gritou um menino exasperadamente enquanto trombava com ela no meio do caminho. Era pequeno, muito branco, tinha cabelos negros muito bagunçados, as roupas sujas de algum produto que ela não queria tocar para descobrir o que era e uma pressa que lhe tirava toda a educação.

- Você devia trocar seus óculos. Não estava me vendo? – Disse se levantando.

- Era só não ter ficado no caminho como um poste. – Ele gritou e imediatamente voltou a correr pelo vagão.

- Garoto idiota. – Ela gritou de volta enquanto ajeitava suas vestes. Ele já havia desaparecido, então pensou que provavelmente tinha gritado a toa. Pior, agora todos estavam olhando para ela com cara de deboche e rindo de sua situação. Coincidentemente ou não, ela percebeu que todos que esnobaram e riram dela, usavam gravatas com detalhes em verde, e estranhou porque, pelo vagão, já tinha visto outras cores.

Preferiu novamente trocar de vagão, até achar uma cabine possível de se ficar sem ter que se preocupar com nada. Possivelmente, uma cabine vazia. O que parecia impossível de se encontrar. Até que finalmente encontrou uma onde havia apenas um garoto que parecia também ser da sua idade, e tão logo ele virou para vê-la, ela reconheceu aqueles olhos tão negros e tão expressivos.

Era Snape, seu vizinho, que tanto falava de Hogwarts, e tanto falava de bruxos e bruxas e tinha as histórias mais fantásticas sobre tudo. Abriu um largo sorriso quando encontrou alguém conhecido e que não fosse sem educação como os outros garotos. Ficou até sem graça de dizer que esqueceu que ele também iria para a escola.

A verdade é que Severus não era de falar muito, sempre foi mais tímido e retraído do que ela. Exceto quando falavam de Hogwarts, que era um dos momentos que ele se empolgava e a deixava quieta por horas, apenas exclamando e perguntando e curiosa e entusiasmada.

Certo que a primeira impressão dela em relação aos estudantes não foi das melhores, e depois de ele ouvir exatamente tudo que aconteceu a ela nos minutos anteriores a chegada dela até aquela cabine, ele ainda não tinha dito sequer uma palavra. E Lily já havia percebido desde o primeiro dia que palavras não eram necessárias a ele. Tudo estava escrito em seus olhos.

Desde quando ele a espiava enquanto ela brincava com a irmã, até no momento que finalmente tomou coragem de falar com ela no parquinho perto da casa deles. Nas vezes em que ela perguntava algo que ele não queria responder, mas que não era nem necessário. Tudo estava ali, tão claro e tão transparente que a fez simpatizar com ele no primeiro instante. E não tinha duvidas para saber ele também gostava dela, porque ele não costumava interagir com mais ninguém além dela na rua, e aparentemente, nem naquele trem.

- Então Snape, era ela que você estava guardando lugar? Ela é a sua namorada? – Um garoto estranho de cabelos excessivamente cacheados passava pela porta zombando do seu amigo, que a essa altura estava mais vermelho do que sua pele poderia transmitir.

No estado normal Severus já não era de falar muito, após esse comentário, ele não fazia mais barulho nem respirando e Lily começou a ficar sem saber o que fazer, até que depois de algum tempo que o trem já havia partido e o silêncio ainda era gritante na cabine, ela também sem graça resolveu quebra-lo.

- Então, você quer ir mesmo para a Slytherin?

Ele acenou timidamente com a cabeça. – Você não?

- Acho que sim, quer dizer, quando me perguntarem, eu vou dizer que quero ir sim.

- Mas ninguém te pergunta. Quem diz onde você deve ir é um chapéu.

- Ai, você realmente acredita nisso? Eu acho que é só uma maneira de falar, mas que você escolhe sim. Então, imagina se ele simplesmente te coloca em outra casa? Não, acho que não. Eu vou falar para ele o que eu quero, e duvido que ele não me escute.

- Se você diz. Eu vou insistir pela Slytherin.

- Eu vou falar isso também, até porque eu não conheço as outras casas e ninguém delas. Só sei exatamente onde eu não quero ir. Não quero a mesma casa que aqueles garotos mal educados, ou daquelas meninas que ficaram rindo de mim.

- Entendo, então, vamos juntos para a Slytherin e pronto. – Mesmo que pouco, ele parecia mais animado. Mas, infelizmente, até o fim da viagem ela persistiu falando infinitamente mais do que ele.

Quando o trem chegou houve nova confusão para o desembarque dos alunos, e um homem engraçado com uma voz aguda chamava todos os alunos do primeiro ano para se reunirem perto dele.

- Vamos lá, corre. – Ela puxava seu amigo pela mão que não parecia tão animado em correr. Fazendo com que alguém mais rápido esbarrasse e batesse fortemente no seu ombro. Novidade ou não, era aquele mesmo garoto idiota que passou sorrindo para ela com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- De novo no caminho? Que perseguição. – Uma vez idiota sempre idiota. Outra novidade ou não, o garoto estranho de cabelos cacheados estava junto.

Olha lá o Snape de mãos dadas com a namorada. – E tinha que fazer um comentário infeliz, fazendo com que na hora ele puxasse de volta a mão dele.

- Cala a boca, por favor? – Pediu com raiva, enquanto o homem avisava em alto tom que faltavam apenas eles se unirem ao grupo.

- Não fala isso dela coitada. – O garoto idiota de óculos se intrometeu e ela quase ficou feliz com isso. – Ela é até bonitinha. Não merece ele não.

- Não ligue para eles. – Ela se virou e percebeu que Severus olhava para ela de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse em duvida entre ficar do lado dela e querer distancia pela vergonha. Percebia pânico e confusão nele, que começou a andar sem nem espera-la.

Já nos barcos ele havia voltado ao silêncio anterior. Enquanto todos os novos alunos, inclusive eles, se admiravam com o castelo que se aproximava cada vez mais. A voz dele soou tão baixa e tão tímida que ela quase não pode ouvir.

– Desculpe por agora pouco. – Ele não olhava para nada ou para ninguém, apenas para seus próprios pés.

- Claro, estaremos sempre juntos. – Ela falou colocando a mão no ombro dele, o que fez alguns dos garotos em volta olharem e darem pequenas risadas, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse ficar feliz e demonstrasse isso, ela rapidamente cortou o contato. O garoto idiota de cabelos bagunçados sorria para ela e ela apenas sorriu de volta e bufou enquanto fazia uma careta. Snape que naquela altura olhava para ela acabou virando o rosto novamente. Ela percebeu, mas não falou nada.

Dentro do castelo tudo parecia exatamente como ele havia descrito. E quando ela olhou novamente percebeu que o menino sorria orgulhoso por ter razão nas histórias que ela não acreditava totalmente. Um outro homem, que se apresentou como professor começou a explicar com funcionaria a seleção. Até que finalmente entraram no grande salão. Ele era mágico, ele era gigante, ele era perfeito, ele estava lotado e ele era intimidador.

Todos os alunos estavam lá. Todos. E cada mesa tinha uma cor. E todas as mesas foram apresentadas a eles. E ela percebeu quem eram as pessoas de uniformes verdes. Sua certeza já não era tão grande. Exceto que acreditava que os garotos idiotas e estranhos estariam lá também.

- Black, Sirius. – O professor chamou o garoto estranho de comentários maldosos.

E poucos segundos depois o chapéu anunciava. – Gryffindor.

Então, parece que lá é a casa dos estranhos e desordeiros. Entendeu ela, enquanto nome por nome era chamado.

- Evans, Lily. – Era sua vez. Caminhou até o banquinho e sentiu o peso do grande chapéu sob seus ombros.

- Hmmmmm. Não sei. Corajosa. Sim. Autêntica? Também. Inteligente e ousada também.

- Eu quero a Slytherin. – Pensou.

- Decidida e direta. Mas não, talvez Ravenclaw. É justa também. Talvez Gryffindor.

- Slytherin.

- Você não pertence a Slytherin. Acredito que...

- Mas eu quero, meu amigo, eu quero.

- Tem certeza que você quer?

- Eu... Acho... Que...

- Não, não, você eu acho que você pertence a Gryffindor. – E antes mesmo de completar o pensamento ele já estava anunciando alto seu destino.

Mal o peso do chapéu saiu de seus ombros, o olhar de Snape caiu diretamente em sua direção. Ela percebeu certo espanto e decepção e mágoa e ela não sabia o que fazer enquanto a mesa de uniformes vermelhos aplaudia sua chegada. Até o garoto estranho ensaiou um oi quando ela sentou junto a eles.

Tentou fazer um gesto com o olhar que indicava que ele deveria tentar a Gryffindor então. Mas nunca saberia se ele entendeu aquilo.

Mais nomes, mais caminhos escolhidos e simplesmente Snape não olhava mais para ela. Até que outro nome foi anunciado para a Slytherin. E ela finalmente ouviu comentários sobre a casa tão mal falada, a casa tão estigmatizada, a casa de todo bruxo das trevas, e ela não entendia porque então o Severus queria tanto ir para lá. Ele era tão doce e tão ingênuo, tão infantil para a idade dele.

Até que finalmente James Potter, o garoto idiota havia sido mandado para a Gryffindor também. Ela balançou a cabeça como se negasse a acreditar que iria dividir o espaço com aquelas pessoas. Com aqueles dois garotos. Enquanto Sirius pulou tanto na cadeira que parecia tocar o teto. Infantil e bobo.

O garoto Potter sentou do seu lado sem a menor cerimônia. Virou para ela sorrindo muito e falou – Parece que seremos amigos, prazer, James. – Ela ficou tão chocada de acreditar que ele poderia ser educado apesar de idiota que acabou apertando a mão dele.

O maior azar foi justamente que naquela hora Severus resolveu que seria uma boa olhar para trás e saber o que ela estava fazendo. Se ainda tinha mágoa e decepção no olhar transparente dele, agora também parecia com raiva, como se ela fosse culpada de alguma coisa.

Então finalmente o nome dele foi chamado e o chapéu não demorou nem cinco segundos para anunciar o obvio: Slytherin.

Ele a olhou com um sorriso debochado e vitorioso no rosto. Não parecia se importar de estar indo para uma casa diferente da dela. Na verdade, pelo tempo ele nem tentou. Ela sabia que ele queria isso desde o começo, mas ele podia ter tentado. Ela tentou. E enquanto todos na Slytherin aplaudiam sua chegada, James tentava puxar assunto com ela e Sirius ria das piadas idiotas dele e Snape apenas a olhava como se ela fosse a pior pessoa da Terra.

Mal esperou o jantar terminar para correr até seu amigo, queria esclarecer as coisas e o parou antes dele subir.

- Eu queria falar contigo. – Ela o puxou pelo braço.

- Lily, você não vem? – Gritou James ao fundo.

- Seus amigos estão te esperando, Evans. – Ele nunca havia falado com ela nesse tom.

- Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei ir para a Slytherin, mas o chapéu simplesmente não me escutou.

- Você falou que ia tentar. Falou que não aceitaria outra resposta, que ia bater o pé até o final.

- Eu bati o pé, mas não deu.

- Não deve ter sido o suficiente. – Ele insistiu e ela percebeu que o olhar dele era pura magoa. Que ele não parecia mais tão transparente, e ele quase a desprezava.

- Você também não tentou. Você não demorou nem cinco segundos lá. – Ela acusou também já ficando irritada.

- Eu não ia tentar. Eu te falei para onde eu queria ir. Parece que eu estava com mais vontade do que você. Você me enganou.

- Achei que você queria que ficássemos na mesma casa porque éramos amigos.

- Eu jamais iria para a Gryffindor.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Eu não sou um perdedor. – Ele afirmou e nessa hora ela já estava chorando.

- Mas eu fui para a Gryffindor.

- Então, eu também não falo com perdedores. – E finalmente deu as costas caminhando em direção aos colegas da Slytherin.

Lily já não mais conseguia controlar o choro, mas algo dentro dela estava mal e confuso. As palavras dele haviam sido duras, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele estava magoado, mas ela também acreditava que ele não devia ter tratado ela daquele jeito.

Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Não devia. – Você é um grosso, sabia? – Ela acusou Snape, que se virou um pouco para olhá-la.

- Eu sei que a Gryffindor não é a casa dos seres mais inteligentes, mas que parte sobre eu não falar com perdedores você não entendeu? – Ele arrancou risadas dos Slytherin com essas palavras, e apenas aumentou o choro de Lily. Um pequeno riso e ele parecia satisfeito com isso, enquanto ela parecia ainda mais decepcionada.

- Você vai engolir essas palavras. – Então a mão do garoto Potter surgiu do nada indo de encontro ao rosto de Snape. Depois disso a confusão estava armada. Black e Potter começaram a rolar no chão com Snape e outros Slytherins. Um tal de Lupin também foi defender a honra dos Gryffindors, enquanto um garoto baixinho foi correndo chamar algum professor.

Nessa altura já havia monitores de ambas as casas que preferiam discutir quem havia começado a briga em vez de apartar. Enquanto Lily tentava puxar Potter de cima de Severus.

- Não precisa bater nele, Potter. Pára com isso, por favor. - Ela implorou até ele parar.

- Você ainda se importa com ele? – James perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, eu não me importo. – Ela não sabia dizer até que ponto isso era verdade. – Eu só não quero que vocês sejam punidos por minha causa. – A falta de expressão em Snape quando ouviu as palavras dela, só a fez pensar o quanto ela realmente não se importava mais com ele.

- Você não devia chorar por ele. – James secou as lágrimas dela, enquanto Black, Lupin e os outros eram levados por alguns professores. Logo, eles também estavam sendo chamados para acompanhar os professores.

- Isso foi muito divertido. – Black comentou. – Lily, sempre que precisar é só nos chamar para bater naquele narigudo. Todos riram, até ela acabou sorrindo, mas ainda estava triste com tudo que tinha acontecido.

Viu Snape do outro lado sendo levado junto com os Slytherins. Provavelmente também levariam uma bronca. Ele não a olhava. Ou sequer parecia triste. Estava a vontade com os alunos de sua casa, e entendeu porque ele sempre quis pertencer aquele mundo, e percebeu também, que ela nunca iria querer fazer parte daquilo.

- Você parece triste. – O tal garoto Lupin estendia algo para ela. – Tome um chocolate. – Ele ofereceu, e ela percebeu que o nariz dele estava sangrando e ele parecia ter um olho roxo e que tudo aquilo era por causa dela.

- Obrigada. – Aceitou e agradeceu enquanto ele sorria para ela. Parecia mais simpático que os outros, e mais educado também, apesar de ter se metido na mesma briga. Percebeu que Potter e Black também estavam machucados, e tudo para defendê-la. Agora todos seriam castigados.

Queria chorar de novo. Queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo e ficou na duvida do que faria se voltasse no tempo. Inicialmente pensou em insistir mais para o chapéu dizendo que queria ir para a Slytherin. Depois pensou melhor e a única coisa que realmente faria, era não prometer a Snape que iria para a casa que ele gostaria. Talvez ele não tivesse ficado tão magoado, mas certamente, ela gostaria de continuar na Gryffindor com esses garotos idiotas, mas que no fundo, não são tão idiotas assim.

James passou o braço pelos ombros dela e sorria abertamente. – Eu acho que a gente vai se dar muito bem. Você vai ver. Eu poderia apostar contigo. - Ele era feliz e até engraçado.

Por vezes durante o ano escolar ainda se pegava surpresa com alguma coisa mágica, e lembrava das palavras de Snape sobre aquilo, e como teria sido legal se ele tivesse sido realmente seu amigo e pudesse dividir isso com ele. Mas nunca mais foi assim, e ela não se arrependia exatamente disso. Só lamentava a atitude dele.

Naquele ano ele nunca mais a procurou, e ela fez o mesmo. Agora estavam voltando para casa. Sírius correu na frente para procurar uma cabine só para eles. Ainda achava ele infantil demais, apesar de engraçado. Remus foi rapidamente procurar a senhora que vendia doces, sendo sempre seguido por Peter.

Quando virou para uma das meninas e ia perguntar por James, ele simplesmente apareceu do seu lado sorrindo. Cinicamente, como sempre. – Sabe, Lily? Acho que você me deve uns galeões.

- Ahm? Por quê?

- A aposta? No primeiro dia de aula? – Ele sorria tão certo de sua vitória.

- Eu não aceitei a sua aposta. E além do mais, o Remus é muito mais meu amigo do que você. – Riu da expressão do James e saiu correndo até Sírius, que já acenava da janela indicando a cabine que conseguiu para eles.

Podia não ter sido exatamente como imaginava, mas sua vida estava mais feliz do que poderia sequer esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Ainda bem que o shado que ficou com a Kids!fic porque ele sabe fazer umas coisas muito muito muito _muito _fofinhas e que me deixam toda 'own'. HAHAHAH (L)


	12. Incerto

**Incerto**

_Kollynew_

Nossas atitudes afetam mais pessoas de forma mais intensa, profunda, e permanente do que podemos imaginar. E eles eram jovens.

Jovens demais.

Tudo é mais rápido, mais intenso e mais urgente. E em tempos como esse, quando o amanhã pode não existir, tudo parece mais bonito e os problemas menores são ignorados diante da possibilidade da morte.

Eles se amam e se apaixonam e cometem erros e perdoam e voltam a errar. Eles nunca cometem os mesmos erros duas vezes, mas sempre descobrem novos erros para cometer.

Às vezes, ele gostaria de dormir e voltar ao passado, talvez para esquecer as faltas e magoas ou concertar o que fez de errado. Ela queria refazer as falas tortas que pronunciou, pois tais palavras, talvez, fizessem com que ele tivesse dúvidas sobre ser ou não ser feliz.

Eles se amam, todos sabem, mas são jovens e imaturos, vivendo no meio de uma guerra. E, na incerteza, o receio colore a realidade.

Ela queria poder dormir sob as luzes do céu estrelado e assim contar as estrelas uma a uma, mas de nada adiantaria sem tê-lo ao seu lado. Apesar de tudo, ela desejava sempre poder encontrá-lo nas curvas daquela estrada sem fim, apenas para provar que valia a pena lutar,  
>que valia a pena brigar por ela.<p>

Por eles.

E então, ele também se pegava pensando diversas vezes que, se pudesse, voltaria no tempo. Não para consertar as coisas que tinha feito, mas para cometê-los todos de novo – talvez até outros. Mas que, dessa vez, com certeza, pediria mais desculpas.

Talvez eles vivessem assim para sempre;  
>Ou talvez tudo acabasse.<br>Quem sabe se o que existia entre James e Lily resistiria ao fim da guerra?  
>A vida deles foi, afinal, uma grande incerteza.<br>Mas em suas curtas vidas, viveram intensamente: se amando e discordando, errando e acertando.

Por que nossos erros são as únicas coisas originais que fazemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Fic muito fofa da Kolly. Achi que das dela é a que mais gostei e a que mais tava querendo postar (L)


	13. Impression

**Impression**

_Lhamets_

Sendo nascido e criado no meio de gente como os Black, eu já havia tido **contato** com os mais variados tipos de gente metida; gente alta, gente baixa, gente pequena, gente grande, gente rica, gente menos rica, gente puro sangue, gente culta, gente puro sangue, gente menos culta, gente puro sangue, gente puro sangue, gente puro sangue... Mas eu tinha que admitir que ela não se encaixava em nenhuma das minhas categorias.  
>Pequena, mirrada, nascida trouxa e constantemente flanqueada por um depósito de óleo ambulante, Lily Evans caminhava pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts como se as outras pessoas fossem invisíveis aos seus olhos.<br>Outras pessoas, na verdade, referia-se exclusivamente a mim e a James, mas isso não **vem** ao caso.  
>E tudo por causa de uma brincadeirinha escrota, humph. Como se aquele moleque estranho que andava com ela não tivesse nos provocado.<br>Mas a coisa é que Lily não nos deu nem direito a uma segunda chance! Depois daquele incidente pouco amigável no trem, ela arrebitou aquele narizinho sardento para nós e se limitou a olhar melancolicamente para a mesa da Sonserina e trocar algumas palavras excitadas com as pessoas mais próximas a ela – o que não envolvia a mim e a James – durante todo o jantar de abertura.  
>Não que nós nos importássemos, é claro. Ambos tínhamos onze anos e estávamos no lugar em que ouvíamos falar desde que nos conhecíamos por gente, cercados de gente nova e oportunidades '' irrecusáveis'', não tínhamos tempo e nem vontade de desfazer a primeira impressão ruim – que seria seguida de várias outras – que havíamos causado em Lily Evans.<br>Nos meses seguintes, a antipatia entre nós só aumentou.  
>O depósito de óleo que andava com Lily tinha um nome, como chegamos a descobrir um pouco mais tarde, e foi esse nome que liderou nossa lista de pessoas indesejáveis por anos. E nós – já não mais apenas James e eu – fazíamos toda a questão de demonstrar isso.<br>É claro que isso só **deixou** Lily mais irritada.  
>Não que nós conseguíssemos fazer muito estrago, na verdade só o que nós fazíamos era jogar faíscas coloridas na cabeça sem xampu de Severus Snape e fazer piadinhas estúpidas e aleatórias sobre ele, mas Lily agia como se estivéssemos prontos para montar um complô para assassiná-lo ou algo assim.<br>Ela o protegia das nossas constantes investidas com a ferocidade de uma leoa protegendo sua cria, por vezes até chegando a se interpor entre ele e nós ou tirando a varinha e apontando para um de nós quatro.  
>Parece uma coisa bonita e poética, é claro, com apelo especial à lealdade acima de tudo e o carinho entre amigos... Hoje.<br>Naquela época nós tínhamos onze anos e chegamos à brilhante conclusão de que Lily Evans era tão chata quanto seu amigo ralo de cozinha e que o defendia porque nutria uma enorme paixão platônica por ele.  
>E o mais patético foi que nós dissemos isso a ela.<br>Aconteceu em uma sexta feira a tarde, quando estávamos saindo da nossa abençoada última aula da semana – feitiços, se não estou enganado – e resolvemos que aquela era um hora muito apropriada para mostrar a Snape como se fazia corretamente o feitiço da levitação.  
>Lily, como de praxe, se meteu entre a varinha de James e <strong>o, já fora do chão, Snape<strong> e gritou para que nós o deixássemos em paz. Então eu, decidido a mostrar a ela a minha grande sagacidade e a minha desenvolvida capacidade de observação, disse que ela não precisava se importar com uma brincadeirinha babaca como aquela, pois quando nós soltássemos Snape o máximo que poderia acontecer a ele seria ter que concertar um osso ou dois.  
>E que ela o teria de volta inteiro para o casamento.<br>Ela soltou um sonoro e exasperado ''Quê?'' e depois que eu lhe apresentei a minha brilhante constatação, soltou uma exclamação e eu fui jogado para trás, batendo dolorosamente contra a parede.  
>Eu fiquei tão surpreso que só consegui levantar a mão para tocar a área atingida e olhar de queixo caído para Lily que, por sua vez, olhava para sua mão como se esta tivesse criado vida própria.<br>Ela rapidamente começou a gaguejar vários pedidos de desculpas, vermelha como uma cereja, enquanto todos nós apenas a encaramos em completo choque. Quando reencontramos a nossa voz, no entanto, a bagunça reinou até o ponto em que não sabíamos mais quem nós estávamos defendendo e **quem estávamos **acusando, embora só Snape tenha brigado conosco, Lily apenas se limitando a repetir que fora sem querer.  
>E, a partir desse dia, ela deixou de ser a amiga excessivamente protetora de Severus Snape.<br>Para nós, ela passou a ser Lily Evans, um nome bem definido na nossa lista de pessoas indesejáveis – acredite ou não, nós realmente tínhamos uma! - e um nome que competia ferozmente com Snape pelas piadinhas mais sem graça e pelas faíscas mais coloridas lançadas na cabeça.  
>No começo, ela não resistia muito, talvez por medo de provocar a nossa inimizade. O problema foi que depois ela percebeu que, uma vez que tinha a simpatia de metade da escola, não precisava da amizade de quatro garotos imaturos e passou a nós atacar com a mesma ferocidade com que nós a atacávamos.<br>E a guerra estava oficialmente declarada.  
>Nós tiramos nossas melhores armas e a apontamos um para a cara do outro: James e eu – Remus se recusou terminantemente a participar e arrastou Peter com ele – dobramos a quantidade de brincadeiras que nós normalmente fazíamos nos corredores e Lily e Snape dobraram as horas de estudo para impressionar os professores.<br>Não que nós nos odiássemos ou algo assim; era só uma competição infantil e todos nós nos divertíamos secretamente – acho eu – provocando ou tirando vantagem um do outro.  
>Não queria dizer que nós nos amassemos, no entanto.<br>Nos anos seguintes, nós passamos a verdadeiramente odiar Severus Snape, Lily Evans passou a não achar mais as nossas provocações divertidas e nós passamos a entrar em atritos de verdade. Começamos a tomar gosto pela nossa recém adquirida rotina e a ter orgulho dela e isso só nos afastou ainda mais.  
>E tudo por causa de uma impressão ruim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Awn Gente, muito fofa essa fic né? Eu sei que eu tenho fraco por Kids!Marauders e tal, mas MUITO fofo eles (L)


	14. Talvez

**Talvez**

_Morgana Elvendork_

Quando James Potter saiu para o trabalho naquela manhã, não pode deixar de notar a pequena movimentação existente no apartamento em frente ao seu. _Vizinhos novos,_ pensou indiferente.

"Vizinhos novos?" uma voz conhecida pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Era seu melhor amigo e colega de apartamento, Sirius Black.

"Acho que sim," respondeu ele.

"Quem será que é?" Sirius questionou, observando os entregadores carregando pesadas caixas para dentro do apartamento.

James deu de ombros, não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber quem eram os novos vizinhos. Ele apenas queria chegar no trabalho, fazer todo o seu serviço, e finalmente ir para casa no final da tarde. Ele odiava segundas-feiras.

Ele nunca pensou que uma segunda-feira poderia mudar sua vida totalmente.

"Cuidado com essa caixa, as louças de minha avó estão nelas."

Lily suspirou alto. Que bela maneira de começar a semana, fazendo mudanças. Mas a mudança era a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer de sua vida. Era temporário, mas o local era bem próximo de seu trabalho e ela ainda poderia ficar de olho nos últimos preparativos para seu casamento e nos ajusteis finais do apartamento que iria morar quando se casasse com Matthew.

Ela apanhou uma caixa de dentro do carro e entrou no hall do prédio, se distraindo com a capa de um álbum de fotos que se encontrava na superfície da caixa. Lily nem sequer tinha pisado no primeiro degrau das escadas quando sentiu alguma coisa vindo de encontro a ela.

"Ai!" ouviu alguém exclamar.

A caixa voou para o chão e seu conteúdo ficou espalhado. Ela olhou para o local onde havia esbarrado e avistou um belo rapaz de óculos e cabelos despenteados, parecendo meio assustado. Do lado dele, havia outro rapaz, ainda mais bonito, dando uma gargalhada que lembrava um latido. Ela sentiu um frio no estômago que não lhe pareceu um bom sinal.

"Você é cego mesmo, hein, James?"

"Ah, me desculpe eu não te vi," o tal James disse a ela, sorrindo constrangido. Lily observou que uma de suas mãos voou imediatamente para seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais despenteados. Lily não soube dizer o porquê, mas acho o gesto charmoso.

"Tudo bem, eu estava distraída," ela fez menção de começar a recolher seus pertences do chão, mas James a impediu.

"Não, não," disse ele em um tom quase agudo, passando mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos. "deixe que eu ajunto," ele curvou-se e começou a recolher os objetos espalhados pelo chão.

"Não, está tudo bem" respondeu Lily, juntando-se a ele. "Vocês estavam de saída, não estavam?"

"Nós não temos pressa," insistiu ele.

Logo, todo o conteúdo estava reposto na caixa, James a levantou e ofereceu-se para levá-la para cima.

"Você é a vizinha nova do 201? Deixe que eu a levo para cima."

"Não precisa, obrigada" ela apanhou a caixa dos braços de James, e em seguida acrescentou "É, eu estou me mudando para o 201."

"Seremos seus vizinhos de porta então," disse James sorrindo mais uma vez "seja bem-vinda!"

"Obrigada, bem eu tenho que ir. A gente se vê," ela sorriu constrangida e, passando no meio dos dois rapazes, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu apartamento.

_Achar um rapaz charmoso e ficar encantada por ele não é trair o seu noivo, _concluiu em seus pensamentos.

Bem, _isso, _realmente não era.

"James?"

Se Sirius não tivesse lhe chamado, ele provavelmente teria ficado o dia todo ali, encarando as escadas, atordoado com a beleza da jovem que acabara de conhecer.

"Ah, o quê?" disse ele confuso, virando-se para o amigo.

"Ficou encantado pela garota, não foi?" Sirius perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Bem, você não viu como ela era linda?" disse James, voltando sua atenção para as escadas, como se a garota ainda estivesse ali.

"É, era uma garota atraente," concordou. "Mas isso não significa que você precisa ficar de boca aberta que nem um idiota olhando para o nada."

James revirou os olhos e caminhou para a saída do prédio.

"Cala a boca, Sirius, e vamos embora antes que a gente se atrase," disse ele mal-humorado, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não era você quem estava sem pressa?" ouviu Sirius debochando, mas seus pensamentos voltaram para a ruiva com quem esbarrara há poucos minutos atrás.

Ela era realmente linda. Os cabelos longos e ruivos desciam como uma cascata pelo seu rosto delicado e por seus ombros. Os olhos, os olhos eram os mais verdes que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida. Não era uma beleza comum, como se vê em qualquer mulher hoje em dia, mas também não era uma beleza vulgar, que se vê naquelas mulheres que chamam mais atenção. Era _diferente._ _Ela _era diferente.

Mas o que ficaria diferente a partir de agora era sua vida.

Passou-se uma semana desde a mudança de Lily para o pequeno apartamento, e foi esse tempo que ela levou para finalmente conseguir colocar tudo no lugar. Aquela semana foi dividida entre o trabalho, a escolha do cardápio do Buffet de seu casamento, jantares com Matthew e quando ela estava em casa, colocava tudo em seu devido lugar.

Ela não havia conhecido muitos outros vizinhos se não os da porta a sua frente, mas não chegara a conversar muito com eles. Foram apenas "bom-dias" e "boas-noites" quando se cruzavam pelos corredores do prédio. James sempre era o que dava o maior sorriso, e o outro, Sirius, ela ouvira uma vez James o chamar, sempre olhava de James para ela de uma maneira maliciosa, como se estivesse vendo algo que ela não pudesse ver.

Ela só esperava que não fosse porque ele tivesse percebido que ela corava toda vez que via o rapaz.

Talvez fosse apenas impressão dela, afinal, eles mal se conheciam, e eles ainda nem sabiam o seu nome.

E ela corar a cada vez que via James era um bom motivo para começar a se preocupar. Ainda bem que ela nunca havia o visto quando estava com Matthew.

Ela estava voltando para seu apartamento após levar o lixo para baixo no domingo de manhã quando encontrou com James saindo de seu apartamento.

"Bom dia, vizinha!" cumprimentou ele sorrindo e levando uma mão ao seu cabelo. Quanto mais ele repetia esse gesto, mais Lily achava a mania adorável.

"Bom dia, James," cumprimentou ela de volta. "Já vai passear assim tão cedo?" _Opa, porque eu fui dizer isto?_

"Vou apenas dar uma caminhada," respondeu, e depois acrescentou rapidamente, "ei, sabe de uma coisa? Você ainda não me disse seu nome."

Lily sorriu e sentiu seu rosto corar mais uma vez. _Droga!_

"Lily," respondeu tímida.

"Lily," repetiu ele. "É um prazer em conhecê-la, cara Lily," disse em um tom teatral que a fez rir de uma forma que ela considerou ridícula. Ele sorriu para ela em resposta. "Vamos combinar alguma coisa, alguma hora dessas?"

Lily corou ainda mais. "É, vamos."

Ele acenou para ela e desceu as escadas.

_Lily Evans! Você acaba de aceitar um convite de um recém-conhecido para sair? Você esqueceu que é comprometida? É melhor dizer a James que você não pode sair com ele, antes que Matthew descubra._

Mas naquele exato momento, Lily não estava nem um pouco afim de dar atenção a sua consciência.

Os pensamentos de James estavam longe enquanto ele caminhava naquela manhã. _Lily, era esse o nome dela. Ela disse que faria alguma coisa comigo uma hora dessas. Será que devo convidá-la de verdade para sair?_

"Remus, você não vai acreditar," disse James quando parou na casa do amigo durante sua caminhada. "Lembra da vizinha nova que te falei?"

Remus suspirou. James não entendeu o porquê de Remus estar aborrecido com um assunto tão importante quanto este.

"Lembro," disse ele entediado.

"O nome dela é Lily," James contou solenemente.

"É?"

"É," respondeu, "e eu meio que a convidei para sair."

"E o que ela disse?" perguntou, começando a se interessar pelo assunto.

"Ela disse que sim," James sentiu um frio no estômago ao contar aquilo ao amigo, sensação que ele nunca havia sentindo antes.

"James," começou Remus, "você está se apaixonando por ela?"

"Apaixonando?" James franziu a testa. "Não, eu nunca me apaixonei antes. Não estou apaixonado."

"Não é o que está parecendo," Remus contrapôs.

"Não, eu não estou apaixonado," disse James decidido, e depois murmurou num tom tão baixo que não saberia dizer se Remus ouvira, "eu acho."

Lily ouviu o som de três batidas em sua porta. Desligou a TV e foi atendê-la. Sentiu um frio repentino em sua barriga quando constatou quem era.

Era James.

"Olá, J-James," disse ela, desejando que não estivesse gaguejando.

"Oi, Lily," respondeu ele. Como sempre, sua mão voara imediatamente para o cabelo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" perguntou Lily, encostando-se no batente da porta.

"Ah, sim," disse James, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar o que queria dizer. "Nós pedimos pizza, e pensei em chamar você para se juntar a gente, se quiser."

Lily corou. "Eu não vou incomodar?"

"Claro que não," James apressou-se em responder. "Vamos!"

Lily hesitou por um momento e depois concordou.

"Tudo bem." Ela apanhou suas chaves e acompanhou James para o apartamento do rapaz.

Chegando lá, ela notou a presença de dois outros rapazes que ela não conhecia.

"Ah, você não me disse que tinha visitas," disse ela sem jeito.

"Não tem problema, eles já são de casa," respondeu James a vontade. Ele apontou para os dois rapazes sentados no sofá maior. "Lily, esses são Remus e Peter."

"Olá, Lily!" cumprimentaram os dois.

"Oi, Lily!" disse Sirius sorridente. _Ele é mais bonito que James. Porque eu não sinto nada quando o vejo?_

"Fique a vontade, Lily," James ergueu o braço, convidando-a para se sentar. _E lá vem o arrepio de novo!_

Ela ainda sentiria muito este arrepio.

"E aí, o que vocês acharam dela?" perguntou James aos amigos, depois que Lily havia se retirado.

"Ela é linda mesmo, James. Acho que você deveria investir," encorajou Peter.

"É, e você está apaixonado mesmo. Eu tenho certeza," concluiu Remus.

James suspirou.

"Como você tem tanta certeza disso?" perguntou James, sem saber se realmente queria ouvir a verdade.

"Você olha de um jeito todo abobado para ela, e você nunca esteve tão idiota antes," quem respondeu foi Sirius.

James ignorou a resposta do amigo e olhou para Remus, esperando alguma resposta sensata.

"Bem, James, por incrível que pareça, o Sirius está certo,"

"EI!"

"Mas acho que você não precisa se desesperar," continuou Remus, sem dar atenção ao protesto de Sirius.

"Por que" perguntou James. _Se é isso mesmo, vamos ao que interessa._

"Ela também olha diferente para você," explicou.

James sorriu. Ele não sabia dizer por que, mas havia ficado muito feliz com aquilo.

Quando Lily chegou em seu apartamento após o jantar com James e seus amigos, logo constatou que havia uma chamada perdida em seu celular. Era de Matthew. Uma mensagem dele combinava um almoço para o dia seguinte.

Ela respondeu a mensagem confirmando o almoço. Não queria ligar para ele aquela hora. Isto poderia levar a perguntas e ela não estava afim de discutir com ninguém naquele momento.

Na verdade, os seus pensamentos estavam em James. Afinal, o que ela sentia por ele? Uma afeição, talvez? Mas ela não havia sentido isso com nenhum dos outros rapazes. Atração física? Ele era um rapaz com charme, não seria algo absurdo ela se sentir atraída por ele. Mas ela não era comprometida? Atração não significa que você queira se envolver com a pessoa, ou que você está apaixonada por ela. Mas atração física te deixa com a sensação de borboletas no estômago e sem ação quando vê a pessoa?

Ela tentou lembrar-se de quando sentiu isso pela última vez. Fora quando começou a se interessar em Matthew. Mas ela tinha levado tempo para se interessar nele, não tinha? Com James ela sentiu isso assim que viu ele pela primeira vez, não havia como existir amor a primeira vista, ou será que havia? Não, não. Ela não poderia estar apaixonada por James. Ela amava Matthew.

A manhã custou chegar para Lily. Ela lavou o rosto e tomou seu café da manha rapidamente antes de descer para ir ao trabalho. E para sua sorte (ironicamente ou não), a primeira pessoa que ela viu quando abriu sua porta fora James.

"Vamos descer juntos, então?" disse ele sorrindo largamente. _Que belo sorriso, James._

Esse sorriso ainda daria muita dor de cabeça para ela.

"Quando você vai convidar a Lily para sair, cara?"

"Eu não sei" disse James pensativo. "Logo, eu acho."

Ele e Peter estavam almoçando no refeitório da empresa enquanto discutiam o assunto.

"Bem, tem o seu aniversário daqui a duas semanas, não tem?" sugeriu Peter.

"Hm, você quer dizer para eu fazer uma festa e convidá-la?" perguntou.

"É," respondeu o amigo com simplicidade. "Ou melhor, nós a convidamos."

"Como assim?" James franziu a testa.

"Nós vamos organizar a festa para você, vamos dizer que você não quer muita coisa. Mas nós fazemos questão de preparar alguma coisa para você," explicou. "Fica mais convincente."

James arregalou os olhos para Peter. "E não é que você é esperto, Peter?"

_Era uma ótima idéia. Ela iria a minha festa, nós conversaríamos, brincaríamos e nos conheceríamos melhor..._

Essa festa iria dar o que falar.

Lily logo avistou Matthew quando chegou ao restaurante.

"Olá, querido," cumprimentou-o com um beijo rápido, sentando-se a mesa junto a ele.

"Oi, Lils," Lily pode observar o semblante sério do noivo.

"O que houve, Matt?" perguntou.

"Você saiu ontem à noite?" Matthew disse num tom interrogatório.

"Não, eu apenas estava no apartamento vizinho," ela contou.

"Eu te liguei duas vezes. Por que você não levou seu celular?" continuou.

"Eu me esqueci," explicou Lily, sentindo-se aborrecida pelos questionamentos do rapaz. "Foi tudo muito rápido. James bateu na minha porta e me chamou..."

"JAMES? Bateu na sua porta? Quem é James?" Matthew a interrompeu.

"Meu vizinho," ela exclamou arregalando os olhos. "Ele me chamou para ir até o apartamento dele comer uma pizza. Estávamos nós e os amigos dele."

"Ah, então você aceita o convite de um vizinho para ir até o apartamento dele comer pizza? E nem me conta nada?" o tom de voz dele estava se elevando. Os clientes das mesas ao lado davam olhadas rápidas para eles.

"Eu te falei que foi de repente. Não era como se tivéssemos combinado," disse Lily num sussurro. Achava que eles já tinham superado a fase dos ciúmes.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não acho legal a minha noiva indo no apartamento de outro cara," insistiu ele.

"Nós somos só amigos, está bem? Podemos falar sobre o casamento agora?" Lily tentou mudar de assunto.

Matthew bufou.

Eles conversaram sobre o casamento, mas os pensamentos de Lily paravam constantemente naquele que havia sido o motivo da discussão com o noivo.

Quase duas semanas haviam se passado desde ali quando Lily recebeu uma nova visita em sua porta: Sirius.

"Olá, Lily, tudo bem?" cumprimentou ele.

"Olá, Sirius. Posso ajudar você em alguma coisa?"

"Ah, bem," começou. "Sexta-feira é o aniversário do James, sabe, e nós estamos preparando uma festinha para ele. Ele disse que não precisa de nada, sabe, mas não podemos deixar isso passar em branco. Nós vamos fazer uma reunião de amigos aqui no sábado, você está afim de vir também?"

Lily pareceu um pouco surpresa com o convite. Ir a uma festa para James? Eles não haviam feito nada juntos desde aquela pizza, a não ser os constantes, e agradáveis, encontros pelos corredores do prédio. Pensou no que Matthew iria dizer, mas por um instante decidiu que não se importava com isso.

"Tudo bem," disse ela, por fim, sorrindo. "Nos vemos no sábado, então."

"Oito horas," disse Sirius dando uma piscadela para a ruiva e voltando para seu apartamento.

Lily continuou pregada no chão.

Ela iria a festa de aniversário de James Potter.

A sexta-feira demorou a chegar para Lily Evans e James Potter – e pelo mesmo motivo.

James, quando soube que Lily havia aceitado o convite passou a gastar todas as suas horas livres (e não livres) pensando no que dizer a vizinha quando ela chagasse em seu apartamento na sexta. Sirius dizia que ele havia pirado de vez, mas James nem sequer o ouvia.

Lily preocupava-se com mais de uma coisa: primeiro, como parabenizar James. Um aperto de mão? Muito formal. Um beijo no rosto? Muito íntimo. Um abraço? É, um abraço é o melhor, mais amigável. _Amigável. _Segundo, o que dar de presente a ele? Uma camisa? Uma bebida? _Como é difícil comprar presentes para homens. _E por último: o que dizer a Matthew? Se contasse a ele, ficaria bravo. Se não contasse, ficaria mais bravo ainda. Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde a pequena discussão que tiveram por conta de James, ele liga quase todas as noites para ela, como se quisesse se certificar que ela estava realmente em casa. _Talvez dizer que vou sair com algumas amigas..._

O telefone de Lily tocou enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar para ir ao aniversário.

"Alô?"

"Oi, amor. Você está em casa?" ouviu a voz de Matthew dizer.

"Sim," respondeu ela. "Mas estou de saída."

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou.

"Em um aniversário," Lily achou melhor não contar de quem era o aniversário.

"E eu não fui convidado também?" ela pode perceber o tom de estranheza em sua voz.

"Não," disse ela, e então se deu conta do que ainda não havia percebido. "Na verdade, ele nem conhece você.

"Ele?" _Ops! Acho que falei demais._

"É, ele é um colega novo no trabalho", mentiu. "Nem cheguei a comentar com ele que sou noiva, ainda."

Ela ouviu Matthew suspirar do outro lado da linha.

"Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã, então, pode ser?"

"Pode," disse ela.

"Beijo, te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

Ela desligou o telefone pensativa. Ela nunca havia mentido dessa maneira para Matthew antes.

Cada vez que James ouvia a porta bater, sentia alguma coisa gritar em seu estômago.

Boa parte dos convidados já havia chegado, mas a pessoa que ele mais queria que viesse ainda não estava lá: _ela._

James odiava ter que dar razão a Sirius, mas ele já não tinha como negar. Estava apaixonado por Lily Evans.

Ouviu a porta bater mais uma vez e correu para atendê-la. Sua mão voou imediatamente ao cabelo quando constatou quem era.

"Olá, Lily! Que bom que você veio!" disse ele nervoso.

"Parabéns, James!" ela lhe deu um largo sorriso e o abraçou.

James sentiu um frio subir dos pés a cabeça ao seu toque. Quando eles se separaram, percebeu que Lily estava corada. Ela ficava linda corada.

"Venha, quer beber alguma coisa?" ele estendeu a mão e ela a aceitou.

Este, com certeza, já era o seu melhor aniversário.

Fazia tempo que Lily não se divertia tanto. Ela conhecera os outros amigos e amigas de James, rira com as histórias do rapaz e gargalhara com as histórias mais constrangedoras de James que Sirius e Peter fizeram questão de contar a ela.

Em alguns momentos, Lily chegou a pensar que James estava dando mais atenção a ela do que aos outros convidados. Mas ela não se importava. Descobrira que gostava muito da companhia dele, tanto que por vezes se esquecia de que havia mais convidados no local.

Já era tarde quando Lily resolvera voltar para seu apartamento.

"Eu estou indo, James, obrigada pela companhia," disse ela dirigindo-se ao rapaz.

"Eu lhe acompanho até o corredor," disse ele em resposta, acompanhando-a até a porta.

"Feliz aniversário, James!" desejou ela mais uma vez, dando-lhe um abraço de despedida.

James não dissera nada, apenas passara seus braços em volta de sua cintura fortemente. Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha, e antes que ela pudesse se soltar do abraço, James a beijou.

Desde que começara a seu relacionamento com Matthew, há cinco anos, ela não havia beijado mais ninguém, mas ela sabia que não deveria estar sentido isso pelo beijo de James. Era diferente de tudo aquilo que sentiu quando beijou Matthew pela primeira vez. Havia uma sensação de como se ela estivesse esperando aquilo há séculos, como se já conhecesse aquele sabor. Era como se apenas ali e agora fosse importante, e de nada importava o resto.

Passou a mão por seus cabelos e correspondeu ao beijo.

Ela estava apaixonada por James Potter.

James a observou sorrir encabulada quando eles separaram daquele beijo que poderia durar eternamente. Ele retribuiu o sorriso a ela antes de lhe dar mais um beijo rápido e desejar-lhe boa noite.

"Boa noite," ela respondeu baixinho, e James limitou-se em apenas observá-la se dirigindo para seu apartamento, os longos cabelos ruivos caindo como cascatas pelas suas costas.

Naquela noite, James sonhou com um chalé simples em um pequeno vilarejo, e um bebê de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes.

Acordou decidido a falar com Lily.

Ele esperou ouvir algum movimento no corredor para sair de dentro de seu apartamento. James notou Lily corar quando o viu.

"Ah, bom dia, James," dia ela sorrindo de leve.

"Bom dia, Lily," disse ele casual, aproximando-se dela. "Escute, sobre ontem à noite..."

"Tudo bem," Lily interrompeu-o, "você não precisa falar nada."

"Não," foi a vez de James a interromper. "Eu preciso falar com você."

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos verdes da garota e sentiu que poderia se perder neles.

"Você está livre hoje à noite?" continuou. "Poderíamos ir jantar em algum lugar."

Lily permaneceu calada com o convite de James. _Jantar com ele? Ela não poderia, não seria correto. Mas porque isso soava tão atraente?_

E então se lembrou que havia combinado de se encontrar com Matthew. Suspirou.

"Me desculpe, James," respondeu ela. "Hoje eu não posso. Que tal na segunda?" _– Ei! A última parte não era para ter saído em voz alta!_

James lhe deu um daqueles seus sorrisos cativantes.

"Segunda está ótimo! Eu passo aqui as sete, está bem?" ele a olhava com uma espécie de adoração, e ela sentia estranhamente bem com isso.

James voltou para seu apartamento e Lily desceu as escadas pensativas.

James era um cara incrível, ela sabia disso. Mas isso não seria motivo para ela estar se apaixonando por ele, ou será que seria? Além do mais, se apaixonar por ele era errado, muito errado. Ela já tinha Matt, que sempre fora tão gentil com ela.

Matthew. É. Era isso. Seu lugar era com Matt. Hoje ela iria passar o dia e se divertir com ele, seu futuro marido. Ela iria cancelar seu jantar com James e contar a ele que era comprometida...

Ou ela poderia ir ao jantar e deixar para contar lá.

Mas Matt não iria gostar de saber disso – se bem que ele não precisava saber.

E ela descobriu que estava mais ansiosa para o jantar com James do que ver Matthew.

Decidiu afastar James de sua cabeça e curtir seu dia com o noivo. Ela o amava, eles estavam juntos há cinco anos, anos em que ela fora muito feliz. Eles iriam se casar, ter o mesmo sobrenome, dividir a mesma casa, e um dia construiriam uma família. Ele era um rapaz responsável, que tinha uma boa profissão, que desejava crescer na vida, que tinha planos para o futuro. Como poderia haver alguém mais perfeito para ela?

É. Ela conhecia James há apenas dois meses, _e se divertira em todos os pequenos minutos que passou com ele, _ele era um rapaz mais espontâneo, que gostava de curtir a vida, totalmente imprevisível, _e eram esses detalhes que faziam com que ela apreciasse tanto sua companhia._ Seria ela mais feliz com James do que com Matthew?

Não. Seu lugar era ao lado de Matthew. Seu noivo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o dia de seu casamento. Ela entrava na igreja vestida de noiva, Matt a esperava no altar sorrindo apaixonadamente. Lily se aproximava cada vez mais dele. _James_ deu alguns passos, tomou a sua mão, e levou-a para o altar.

Ah! Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

James andava nervosamente em volta de sua sala. Chegara o grande dia em que iria jantar com Lily, e estava aguardando mais alguns minutos para ir chamá-la. Não queria parecer muito ansioso. Olhou para seu relógio. 7:02. _Estou dois minutos atrasado, já é mais do que suficiente. _Ele deu mais uma olhada em seu visual no espelho e virou-se para Sirius, que no momento se encontrava atirado no sofá assistindo a algum programa qualquer na televisão – ou fingindo que assistia, por que ele estava mais interessado em debochar de James.

"Sirius, eu estou indo," anunciou.

Sirius deu uma risada alta antes de responder. "Boa sorte com a ruivinha, James."

James não respondeu. Levando uma de suas mãos ao cabelo, abriu a porta de seu apartamento para atravessar o corredor e bater na de Lily. Ela não demorou a atender.

"Olá, James. Você veio cedo!" cumprimentou ela animada. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca naquela noite. Seus cabelos pareciam mais volumosos, e seu leve vestido preto realçava seus olhos muito verdes. James viu Lily corar e percebeu que ele estava a encarando.

"Vamos, então?" perguntou ele, nervoso.

"Vamos," disse Lily em meio a um suspiro.

James era realmente incrível. Doía pensar que teria que dizer a ele que era comprometida. Se bem que ele não tentara fazer nada com ela até agora, ficaram apenas conversando. Ele nem tocara no assunto sobre o beijo ainda...

"Ah, Lily," disse ele hesitante, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu queria conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite..."

"James, não," interrompeu-o. "Você não precisa dizer nada. Na verdade, sou eu que devo lhe confessar algo."

"Tudo bem," disse ele. "Mas eu só preciso dizer que o que aconteceu naquela noite," ele pegou em sua mão e ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer de seu braço até sua nuca, "não foi por simples acaso."

Lily o encarou perplexa. Ele não ia dizer o que ela estava pensando, iria.

"Eu..." continuou, fazendo uma pausa para dar uma respiração profunda. "Eu te beijei porque... porque eu estou apaixonado por você."

Lily continuou a o encarar, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do que precisava dizer a ele. Ele disse que estava apaixonado por ela. Como ela poderia contar a ele que era comprometida depois disso? Ela não queria o vê-lo triste. E porque cargas d'água ela estava sentindo-se feliz e com borboletas no estômago por causa disso?

"James, eu..." começou ela, mas James a interrompeu, colocando a mão que não estava sobre a dela em seus lábios.

"Me desculpe se te assustei," disse ele, parecendo um pouco mais confortável por ter revelado aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo, constrangido. "Você não precisa me responder nada agora. Mas eu precisava te confessar isso. Eu senti algo diferente desde a primeira vez que te vi, quando nos esbarramos no dia de sua mudança. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém em toda a minha vida."

Lily olhou fundos nos olhos de James e viu que não havia nenhuma mentira no que falava. Ela segurou o impulso de beijá-lo (e trair o noivo) para finalmente dizer alguma coisa.

"James," suspirou. "Eu nem sei o que te dizer eu... eu... queria poder..." ela parou de gaguejar para encarar mais uma vez os olhos do rapaz. _Eu não posso esconder dele que sou noiva, mas também não posso esconder que sinto algo por ele. _"Eu queria ter te contado isso antes mas... eu não consegui."

"Contar o quê?" perguntou James com a voz calma, apertando sua mão contra a dela.

"Eu também sinto alguma coisa por você, _mas," _ela acrescentou o "mas" rapidamente, ao ver um sorriso começar a brotar nos lábios de James. Ele parou de sorrir e ela continuou. "Mas eu sou comprometida."

Fizeram-se segundos tenebrosos de silêncio

"O quê?" perguntou ele em voz baixa. E Lily sentiu que poderia morrer se ouvisse mais uma vez este tom triste em sua voz.

"Eu estou noiva," disse ela, mostrando a ele a aliança mão direita. "Eu nunca te falei, você nunca percebeu," suspirou fundo. "E nós nos aproximamos."

James soltou de sua mão, parecendo arrasado.

"Mas... Mas por que então você correspondeu ao beijo? Por que aceitou de sair comigo? Por que deixou que nos aproximássemos tanto."

"Porque eu não consegui evitar," disse ela com a voz fraca. "Eu não consegui. Eu sei que isso foi errado. Foi errado com você, comigo e principalmente com meu noivo. Mas toda a vez que eu via você," ela respirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas. "Toda a vez que eu via você, eu parecia me esquecer desses detalhes. E não me preocupava com mais nada."

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e ela continuou com seu discurso.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu só sei que eu _posso_ estar apaixonada por você. E por mais que isso soe errado, _eu_ não consigo aceitar que seja."

Ela terminou de falar a baixou a cabeça, levando as mãos ao rosto. Quando voltou sua atenção a James, notou uma nova expressão decidida em seu rosto.

"Então me deixe te ajudar a tirar essa dúvida," disse ele, antes de se aproximar dela e a beijar apaixonadamente.

Um dia, talvez, ela saberia que não havia dúvida nenhuma.

Lily acordara no dia seguinte sem saber se a noite anterior havia sido um sonho ou não. E como em um filme, ela lembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos de seu encontro com James: ele batendo em sua porta, tímido. Ele fazendo-a rir com suas histórias, e confessando que estava apaixonado. Ela contando que era noiva e tudo o que sentia. O beijo. O olhar. O outro beijo. E o outro, e todos os outros. O beijo de boa noite. O sono tranqüilo.

Voltou a pensar em Matthew. Ela não poderia fazer isso com ele. Era errado. Queria poder contar a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo de sua reação. Não queria perdê-lo. Ela sabia que o amava.

Assim como ela sabia que também sentia algo muito forte por James.

Ela sabia que tinha uma decisão a ser tomada. Ela não podia enganar Matt, assim como também sabia que não podia enrolar James. Ela não queria enrolar James.

Ela poderia dizer a Matthew que estava se interessando por outra pessoa, mas não queria romper seu noivado. Ela poderia dizer a James que não poderiam ficar juntos, mas ela não queria ficar longe de James.

"Arh!" ela exclamou, pressionando seu rosto contra o travesseiro. Atirou-se para fora da cama e foi até o banheiro lavar seu rosto. Fitou-se no espelho: os últimos vestígios da maquiagem que usara ontem ainda se encontravam em seus olhos.

Suspirando, trocou de roupa e tomou um café rápido antes de sair para trabalhar. Lily estava decidia a ser concentrar totalmente em seu trabalho naquela manhã. Precisava ocupar sua mente com outras coisas.

"Lily, que cara é essa?" perguntou sua melhor amiga e colega, Mary, quando chegou na clínica.

"Como assim que cara é essa?" perguntou, sem querer tocar no assunto.

"Dá para ver em seu rosto que você saiu ontem à noite. Você nunca vem trabalhar com tanto lápis no olho e você está com um olhar bem cansado. Parece preocupada. O que houve? Você e o Matthew brigaram?"

"Não," respondeu ela com um suspiro, atirando-se em sua cadeira.

"Então?"

Lily viu a expressão curiosa da amiga e soube que ela não iria desistir tão fácil assim. _Bem, talvez fosse melhor se abrir com alguém._

"Mary," começou, no que a amiga pôs-se em uma postura mais séria em sua cadeira. "O que você faria se estivesse se interessando em outra pessoa?"

"Você está se interessando em outra pessoa?" repetiu ela perplexa. "Quem é ele, Lily? E o Matthew?"

"Ei, eu não estou te contando isso para ser interrogada, okay?" pediu Lily irritada. Ela respirou fundo e continuou. "É aquele meu vizinho, James. Eu o conheci no dia de minha mudança e desde ali temos nos aproximado muito. Ele me beijou na sexta feira passada e ontem me convidou para jantar."

"E você, foi?" perguntou, Mary, arregalando os olhos. "E o que aconteceu?"

"Ele me disse que estava apaixonado por mim," contou.

"E você... Ele sabe que você é noiva?"

"Eu contei para ele ontem," continuou. "Mas eu também disse a ele que estou confusa. Ah! Eu estou tão confusa, Mary! O que eu faço?"

Ela deitou a cabeça a sua mesa e não levantou até Mary lhe dizer séria.

"Você precisa tomar alguma decisão, amiga. E é só você quem pode saber o que é melhor. Você e Matt são noivos e estão juntos há anos, acho que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. Mas esse tal de James parece ter mexido muito com você. Você não ficou assim nem quando começou a se interessar por Matthew."

Ela parou de falar e olhou nos olhos da amiga.

"Faça uma escolha que te faça feliz, Lily. E cuidado para não se machucar."

"Ela é NOIVA?" repetiu Sirius espantado. "Como assim? E o beijo de feliz aniversário no dia de sua festa?"

"Ela disse que estava indecisa, Sirius. Ela disse que sente alguma coisa por mim," contou.

James contara tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior aos amigos. Este havia sido o único assunto de seus almoços naquele dia.

"E o que você disse a ela?" perguntou Remus.

"Eu disse que iria ajudá-la a se decidir. E a beijei," confessou, sorrindo constrangido.

"E ela correspondeu?" Peter arregalou os olhos. James apenas assentiu.

"O que você vai fazer agora, colega?" perguntou Sirius.

"Não sei. Eu gosto dela. E muito. Mas não quero ser feito de bobo, e também não quero a ver infeliz."

"Você precisa tomar alguma decisão, James," aconselhou Remus.

Mas a única coisa que ele havia decido até o presente momento era que ele amava Lily. E que ele estava disposto a lutar por ela até o fim.

Lily encontrou James no hall de entrada do prédio quando voltou para casa no final da tarde.

"Olá, James," cumprimentou ela, corando.

"Olá, Lils," ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou protetoramente. "Tudo bem com você?" perguntou, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, enquanto se soltavam do abraço que fizera Lily tremer.

"Tudo bem," mentiu. Na verdade, ela não estava nada bem. Mas James pareceu ter percebido que ela não havia sido sincera.

"Olhe, me desculpe se te pressionei ontem," disse ele, e começaram a subir as escadarias juntos. "Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais falar comigo por causa disso. É lógico que você vai querer ficar com o seu noivo, mas," eles pararam em frente as suas respectivas portas. "Saiba que estou disposto a te esperar." James disse firme.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, James?" perguntou, sentindo seu coração subir a garganta.

"Que eu te amo, e não vou desistir de você tão cedo," respondeu ele, passando um de seus braços em volta de sua cintura e puxando-a para um beijo, que, sem dúvida, era o melhor que ele já havia dado nela. Lily respondeu o beijo, e naquele instante, sentiu que seria capaz de largar de tudo e ir para um lugar bem longe dali, contanto que James estivesse com ela.

Ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas sabia que não havia sido o suficiente. Contudo, não fora James que havia interrompido o beijo.

Foi Matt.

"Lily, o que você está fazendo?"

Os dois se separaram em um salto. Matt olhava de Lily para James com uma mistura de raiva, espanto e desprezo. Lily nunca havia visto o noivo assim.

"Lily, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?" disse ele nervoso, parecendo prestes a explodir.

"Matt, acalme-se, nós precisamos conversar," ela tentou acalmá-lo. Matt olhou para James.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo? Não sabe que ela é comprometida?" disse ele, aproximando-se de James.

James abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Lily o interrompeu.

"Matt, não!", disse com a voz firme, colocando-se em sua frente, e depois virou-se para James. "James, vá para dentro, depois a gente conversa,"

Ignorando os protestos indignados de Matthew, James assentiu para Lily e entrou em seu apartamento. Lily agarrou Matthew pelo pulso e o puxou para dentro do seu.

"Lily, o que foi aquilo? Então esse era seu _amigo _James, não é? Que tipo de amizade é essa?" seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu rosto estava vermelho.

"Matt, por favor se acalme," disse Lily em voz baixa. "Eu vou lhe explicar tudo."

"TUDO?" repetiu ele berrando. "Tudo o quê, Lily? Que você está me traindo a sabe-se lá quanto tempo? Que a pizza que você foi comer no apartamento dele naquele dia não era apenas uma pizza? Ah! E aquele aniversário provavelmente não era de alguém do seu trabalho, era? Eu não sou idiota, Lily!"

Lily sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela não queria isso. Não queria magoar Matthew. Ela o amava e não gostava de vê-lo decepcionado por causa dela.

Matt pareceu perceber a tristeza nos olhos de Lily e se acalmou. Atirou-se no sofá e suspirou. "Por quê, Lily? Eu te amo tanto, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Nós vamos nos casar, meu Deus! Por quê, Lily?" disse ele, sua voz já mais controlada.

"Eu também te amo, Matt" disse ela sentando-se ao seu lado. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu sei que não deveria ter me envolvido com James, mas aconteceu." Ela olhou fundo nos olhos do noivo em busca de um perdão. "Me desculpe por ter mentido para você."

"Por que você disse que ia conversar com aquele idiota depois?"

"Não o chame de idiota!" Lily cortou-o.

"... Você vai acabar tudo com ele, não vai?" Matt indagou, sem dar atenção ao protesto de Lily.

O que aconteceu ao certo naquele momento, Lily não soube responder. Talvez fosse pelo fato de Lily não ter respondido a sua pergunta, ou talvez ela tenha deixado passar sua hesitação para ele. Mas Matt levantou-se decidido e olhou para ela com toda a decepção que seus olhos castanhos poderiam carregar.

"Tudo bem, Lily. Seja feliz com seu novo namoradinho," e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Matt virou-se em direção a porta e saiu do apartamento.

"Matt, ESPERE!" Lily correu atrás dele até a porta, mas ele não se virou. "MATT!"

Ela o viu descendo as escadas, decidido a não olhar para trás. Lily sentiu que poderia escorregar para o chão se não tivesse se encostado no batente da porta. As lágrimas já não hesitavam em cair.

Ela estragara tudo.

James ouviu o som de vozes altas vindo do corredor. Era lógico que ele estava com os ouvidos atentos em sua sala para qualquer movimento que indicasse que o tal noivo de Lily estivesse indo embora, mas ele não esperava ouvir vozes tão tensas. Principalmente a de Lily.

Ele apressou-se para chegar ao corredor e ver se ela estava bem. Ele a encontrou encostada no batente da porta, chorando compulsivamente. James sentiu um peso imenso em seu coração ao vê-la chorando. Era uma imagem quase perturbadora para ele.

James correu até ele e a abraçou com força. Ele sentiu Lily soluçar contra seu peito, e suas lágrimas molharem sua camisa. Ele massageou suas costas para tentar acalmá-la.

"Calma, Lily," disse ele baixinho. Ele notou que ela continuava a chorar, e então guiou-a para dentro de casa, fazendo com que se sentasse no sofá.

James sentou-se ao seu lado e ela imediatamente se aconchegou em seu ombro. Ele esperou até Lily se acalmar um pouco para falar.

"Ele não quis ouvir você?" perguntou, colocando uma mecha ruiva da garota atrás de sua orelha.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça. "Ele foi embora," disse ela em meio a um soluço. "Eu estraguei tudo."

"Não," disse James, tentando tranqüilizá-la. "A culpa é toda minha. Eu não deveria ter insistido em você sabendo que era comprometida."

"Não," foi a vez de Lily dizer. "Eu já estava me apaixonando por você há séculos."

"Lily, o que você..." James ia começar a falar, mas Lily o interrompeu.

"Não me deixe sozinha, por favor," ela pediu olhando fundo em seus olhos, e James soube que nunca poderia dizer não a ela.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela no sofá, e, segurando seu rosto com suas duas mãos, beijou de leve seus lábios, deixando que ela aprofundasse o beijo.

Lily passou seus braços em torno de seu pescoço, enlaçando seus dedos em seus cabelos rebeldes. Sentindo Lily colar seu peito contra o dele, James levou um de seus braços em torno de sua cintura, conduzindo-a para que se deitasse. Eles se separaram do beijo para apenas se ajeitarem mais confortavelmente no sofá. As mãos dele sem seus cabelos. As pernas dela em volta de sua cintura.

Ele sabia que precisava de Lily. E também sabia que ela precisava dele.

Os dias que se passaram foram resumidos em trabalho, casa e James. E por mais que ela estivesse se sentindo bem ao lado dele, ela precisava falar com Matthew. Ela não queria que as coisas terminassem assim. Ela precisava falar com ele pelo menos mais uma vez, nem que fosse para terminar.

James estava lhe tratando como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Ele entendia que ela estava passando por um período difícil, e não a pressionava para esquecer Matthew e levava o relacionamento deles adiante.

Ela não sabia o que queria, na verdade. Ela amava ficar com James, mas sentia falta de Matthew. Sentia nojo de si mesma por desejar dois homens.

Lily estava dando o melhor de si no seu emprego, tentando esquecer um pouco de seus problemas. Ela sempre fora dedicada, mas agora, que o emprego era a única coisa certa em sua vida, resolveu se jogar ainda mais nele.

Fato que não passou despercebido aos olhos de seus chefes.

"Srta. Evans," chamou uma supervisora em certa tarde, "o senhor Roberts e eu desejamos falar com a senhorita na sala dele. Daqui há uma hora está bom para a senhorita?" perguntou ela.

"Está ótimo, senhora Thompson," respondeu Lily.

Curiosa para saber do que o assunto se tratava, Lily esperou dar a hora da reunião para se dirigir ao escritório de seu chefe.

"Os senhores desejavam falar comigo?" perguntou ela, anunciando sua chegada.

"Sim, senhorita Evans, sente-se, por favor," disse a sra. Thompson. Lily obedeceu ao pedido.

"Bem, senhorita," começou seu chefe. "Como a senhorita já deve ter ouvido falar, nós estamos tentando desenvolver novas tecnologias em nossa clínica."

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Nós recebemos uma indicação de um novo curso de cosmetologia, com tecnologia de ponta," continuou ele. Lily o encarou séria.

"Nós notamos uma grande melhora em seu desempenho, senhorita Evans, que já era excelente. E por isso achamos que você poderia ser uma de nossas funcionárias a realizar o curso. Nós nos responsabilizamos com todos os custos."

Lily finalmente conseguiu falar. "Nossa, isso é incrível! Obrigada," disse ela sorrindo. Finalmente uma notícia boa em sua vida.

"O curso é em Roma," completou sra. Thompson.

Era tudo o que ela precisava. Mais um conflito em sua cabeça. Eles havia dado a ela um tempo para pensar, mas ela achava que surtaria antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar alguma resposta a eles.

Ela ouviu um bipe em seu celular e viu que havia recebido uma nova mensagem.

Era de Matthew. _"Precisamos conversar."_

Lily suspirou. Ela precisava tomar alguma decisão em sua vida.

James sentiu Lily tensa enquanto ele depositava beijos leves em seu pescoço. Alguma coisa estava a incomodando. Ele só não esperava que fosse relacionado ao seu noivo, _ou ex-noivo, espero._

"Lily, você está bem?" perguntou, afastando-se dela apenas o suficiente para encará-la. Lily não respondeu.

"O que aconteceu?" pediu ele mais uma vez, sentando-se na cama.

"Eu recebi uma proposta para fazer um curso. Em Roma," contou, também se sentando.

James sentiu seu coração derreter. Ela não podia ir embora. "E você aceitou?" perguntou esperançoso.

"Eu ainda não dei resposta," respondeu ela, e James sentiu que nem tudo estava perdido. Ele fez menção de voltar a abraçá-la, mas ela continuou a falar. "Matt me mandou uma mensagem. Ele quer falar comigo."

James apenas a encarou. Ela não poderia estar falando sério. Achava que ela já estivesse superando essa fase, que estava disposta a esquecê-lo. _Ele_ estava fazendo de tudo para ajudá-la a esquecê-lo.

"Eu vou jantar com ele amanhã," disse ela baixinho.

"Por que, Lily? Achei que você estava queria esquecê-lo. Você não está comigo agora?" perguntou ele, arrasado.

"Estou," disse ela, passando a mão em seu rosto. "Mas eu preciso conversar com ele, está bem?"

"E se ele quiser voltar?" perguntou, e recebeu um silêncio como resposta. "Lily?"

"Ele é meu noivo, James. Ficamos juntos por cinco anos," Lily respondeu desesperada.

James suspirou, depositando um beijo em sua têmpora antes de se levantar. "Me chame quando você se decidir, está bem?" e saiu do quarto.

Ele não queria ficar longe de Lily, não queria. Mas ele queria tê-la _de verdade, _para sempre.

Lily se aproximou em silêncio da mesa onde Matt se encontrava. Matt se levantou para cumprimentá-la com um abraço e um beijo em seu rosto.

"Como você está?" perguntou Lily, quando ambos já haviam se sentado.

"Eu vou bem," respondeu ele casualmente. "Estive pensando em tudo o que aconteceu."

Lily assentiu para que ele prosseguisse.

"Porque você se interessou por aquele cara?" perguntou com a voz calma. Lily suspirou.

"Foi tudo muito de repente. Ele me chamou a atenção desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. E aconteceu dele começar a se interessar por mim também. Ele não sabia que eu era noiva," contou.

"E quando foi que você contou a ele que era noiva?"

"Ele me chamou para sair uma vez. Aquele aniversário que eu fui, era verdade, era dele mesmo. Até aquele dia nós éramos apenas amigos. Então ele me beijou e eu acabei correspondendo. Depois disso que ele me chamou para sair, e lá eu contei a ele."

"E porque você não disse isso naquela hora mesmo, você não tentou evitá-lo?" ele manteve a voz calma, parecia ter se preparado muito para isso.

Lily balançou a cabeça. "Eu não consegui. Não sei porque, mas eu não conseguia evitá-lo. Eu me descobri realmente interessada nele, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Eu dizia a mim mesma que o que eu estava fazendo era errado, principalmente para você. Não queria te machucar. Eu estava muito confusa."

"Você gosta dele?" perguntou decidido, olhando firme nos olhos da ruiva.

"Acho que sim. Ele sempre ficou do meu lado, mesmo sabendo que eu era comprometida e estava confusa."

"Vocês ainda estão juntos?"

Lily balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, e sentiu uma imensa tristeza percorrer seu corpo.

"Eu contei a ele que você queria falar comigo. Ele perguntou o que eu faria se você ainda quisesse se casar comigo, e eu não respondi nada. Disse-me para que o chamasse quando eu decidisse."

"Ele gosta de você. Mas está cansado dessa sua indecisão," explicou Matthew. Lily admirou-se como ele poderia ter sido tão compreensivo com James.

"E eu também recebi um convite para estudar em Roma," continuou ela. Dessa vez, Matthew não disse nada.

Os dois fitaram-se em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"E o que _você_ quer fazer?" foi a vez de Lily perguntar.

"Lily," começou, "eu fiquei com muita raiva de você naquele dia, de você e de James. Depois eu parei para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu desde que você se mudou para lá e analisando tudo o que você me falou agora, vejo que talvez não era para ser." Disse ele.

"Como assim?" perguntou Lily, sem entender.

"Eu sempre achei que te amava. Eu ainda te amo. Mas seu olho brilha quando fala de James e você pareceu muito triste quando disse que ele te deixou. Você gosta dele." Ele a encarou decidido.

"Eu gosto de você também," disse Lily com a voz fraca. Matt fez que não com a cabeça, sorrindo de leve.

"Não da mesma forma que ele. Vocês tiveram um amor a primeira vista Lily, a sua história com ele foi muito diferente da que foi comigo. Você gosta dele e por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, eu sei que ele vai te fazer feliz. E é só com isso que eu me importo."

Lily retribuiu seu sorriso. "E quanto a Roma. James deve não gostar de idéia, eu não gostaria. Mas é você quem ter que decidir."

Ele pegou a sua mão e a beijou. "Boa sorte, Lily. E seja feliz."

E, dizendo isso, partiu para que seus destinos se separassem para sempre.

Ela leu o folder do curso centenas de vezes antes de tomar sua decisão. Sua vida havida mudado muito desde que se mudara para aquele prédio. Ela precisava de novos ares.

Ela já não tinha mais Matt. Cruzara com James duas vezes naquela semana, mas nunca conseguia tomar coragem de falar com ele, e ele não tentou procurá-la.

Lily comunicou sua decisão de ir para Roma a sua supervisora e ambas trataram de organizar a mudança. Três anos longe dali fariam muito bem a ela.

No dia de sua partida, enquanto descia com sua última mala, ela encontrou com James e Sirius chegando em casa. James congelou seu olhar na mala em sua mão. Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas parecia estar sem voz.

"Ah, então, James, eu vou estar ali dentro, se você precisar e..." Sirius parou de falar, dando de ombros, e entrou em seu apartamento.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos até James perguntar.

"Então você vai embora?"

Lily assentiu. "Eu preciso. Aconteceu muita coisa em minha vida. Preciso me distrair um pouco."

"E o seu noivo?" perguntou, desviando seu olhar dela pela primeira vez.

"Nós terminamos. Não era para ser," disse ela.

James tornou a encará-la. "Então não vá embora," pediu ele, pegando sua mão. "Fique comigo, eu prometo que vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, Lily."

Por um instante, Lily teve vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e dizer a James que viveria com ele para sempre, mas ela soube que não era a decisão certa a ser tomada.

"Sinto muito, James. O que aconteceu entre a gente foi incrível, mas nós não começamos certo. Eu passei por muita coisa. Preciso de um tempo para mim," ela apertou ainda mais sua mão contra a dele.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?" perguntou.

"Três anos," respondeu.

"Então acho que esse é o fim, não é?" disse ele, os olhos mais tristes do que nunca.

"Adeus, James," ela ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe beijar os lábios. O último beijo. O beijo de despedida.

"Adeus, Lily," disse ela, quando se separaram do beijo. Suas testas ainda encostadas.

Lily fez força para se afastar totalmente dele e apanhou sua mala. Ela deu uma olhada rápida nele mais uma vez e sorriu triste, para então caminhar pelas escadas.

James a encarava a suas costas.

"Lily?" chamou ele.

"Sim?" respondeu ela, virando-se para ele.

"Você acha que um dia, talvez, a gente possa se reencontrar e começarmos tudo de novo?" perguntou, seu peito enchendo-se de esperança.

Lily sorriu fracamente. "É, talvez." E tornou seu caminho para longe de James.

Um dia, _talvez._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Todas as fics que fizeram para esse projeto me enchem de orgulho e tal. E essa ENORME e especialmente querida. Era uma das propostas mais difíces e trabalhosas e ficou um amor!


	15. Retalhos

**Retalhos**

_Abracadabra_

_24 de dezembro de 1975. _

_Querido Remus, _

_Como está sendo seu Natal em Hogwarts? Espero que você esteja segurando o Potter e o Black. Severus resolveu que passaria o Natal aí, mas ele não fala comigo há tempos. Só espero que esteja tudo bem com ele._

_Minha irmã achou que seria uma boa ideia trazer o namorado dela para cá. Ele é incrivelmente insuportável. De fato, o melhor lugar da casa é o meu quarto, onde ele não entra de modo algum. Já estou arrependida de não ter ficado aí. Você seria uma ótima companhia. _

_Claro que eu teria que aturar seus amigos, mas até eles são melhores que o tal Dursley. Enfim. Espero que tenha se divertido e que tenha um bom Natal. Vou aproveitar os momentos que restam antes da ceia para estudar um pouco para os N.O.M's._

_Um abraço,_

_Lily._

— Como assim "nos segurar"? — Sirius falou, depois de ler a carta que Lily havia me enviado. — Eu e o Prongs estamos bem comportados, se você quer saber minha opinião.

— Sabe, Sirius, cartas normalmente são confidenciais — respondi, puxando a carta da mão dele. — Mais uma regra que você viola.

— Ora, Moony, não há segredos entre nós.

Revirei os olhos. Depois, olhei para James, que parecia reflexivo.

— O que foi, Prongs? — Peter perguntou.

— Por que será que o Ranhoso cortou relações com a Lily?

— Grifinória e Sonserina; amigos da Lily e amigos suspeitos do Snape; fato de a Lily ser nascida trouxa... Algo mais? — Sirius fingia ter uma balança nas mãos.

— Hm — James se levantou, assentindo. — Bem. Pelo menos ela acha que existem seres humanos piores do que eu no mundo. Já é alguma coisa.

**X**

— Isso é _tão_ errado. E injusto — Lily murmurou para mim. O livro de História da Magia estava aberto no capítulo sobre a escravidão dos elfos.

Assenti, fazendo uma observação no pergaminho. Levantei os olhos e, do outro lado do Salão Comunal, James me encarava. Sorri para ele. Como os N.O.M's estavam mais e mais próximos, Lily passava grande parte do tempo de estudos comigo. James saiu da cadeira em que estava sentado e veio até o sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Remus, você pode me emprestar sua anotações?

— Por que você não faz as suas próprias anotações, Potter? — Lily resmungou.

— Eu já fiz, Lily — James respondeu calmamente. — Só queria comparar com as do Remus. E com as suas, se possível.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, aparentemente surpresa por ver James fazendo alguma coisa. Estendeu as anotações que tinha feito para ele, e James começou a ler, concentrado, murmurando algumas coisas de vez em quando e escrevendo novas observações no seu pergaminho algumas vezes.

Lily parecia meio perdida sem seu pergaminho de anotações, mas continuou lendo o capítulo, lançando olhares rápidos para James vez ou outra. Sorri de canto, fazendo as minhas próprias observações mentais.

**X**

— Snape, eu te vi falando com a Evans — Avery disse. Segurei Peter e coloquei o dedo sobre os lábios, para ele fazer silêncio. — Você sabe o que nós achamos disso.

— Nós? Só estou vendo você aqui, Avery. É o único que parece incomodado com isso.

— Eu estou falando pelos outros da casa, que estão ocupados de mais com outros assuntos para falarem com você. Uma sangue-ruim, Snape. Você deveria ter relacionamentos com pessoas de mais classe.

Dei meia volta e saí, puxando Peter. Naquele instante, decidi que pararia de defender Snape quando Sirius e James resolvessem aprontar com ele.

**X**

Lily estava deitada no sofá, com um livro de poções aberto em cima da barriga. James olhava fixamente para ela.

— Lily? — chamei. — Você está acordada ou já morreu de ansiedade para os N.O.M's amanhã?

— Acordada — ela murmurou, abrindo um olho. — Só descansando a mente.

Dei uma risada, fechando o livro de feitiços que andava lendo. Sirius já tinha ido dormir há tempos e Peter resumia um capítulo de História da Magia às pressas. James já tinha parado de estudar, apenas para ficar olhando Lily.

— Bem — a ruiva bocejou. — Aparentemente, não vou conseguir ficar acordada por muito tempo. Boa noite — ela se levantou e me deu um beijo na cabeça. — Boa noite, Peter. Boa noite, Potter — dirigiu um pequeno sorriso aos outros dois e subiu.

James suspirou: — O que você fez que eu não fiz para ganhar esse beijo na cabeça?

— Não fui um completo arrogante, sempre tentei ser legal com todo mundo, mostro que sou estudioso e esforçado... — sorri. — Sou o cara perfeito para ela, não acha, James?

Ele me deu um soco no braço e eu apenas ri.

**X**

— E ele ainda a chama de sangue-ruim... — James cerrou o punho. Jogou-se na cama do dormitório. Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Nós já o azaramos por isso. Só que com antecedência — ele disse. — Além do mais...

— Além do mais o que, Sirius? Como ela ainda pode defender aquele idiota? Ela não vê que ele é mais um daqueles... daqueles...

— Membros da minha família? — Sirius sugeriu, dando um sorriso irônico.

— É! — James ficou de pé mais uma vez. — Nunca a tinha visto gritar tanto. Ou melhor, ela nunca mais tinha sido tão grosseira comigo.

Quis responder que o fato de ele ter sido um completo idiota com o Snape não ajudava em nada se ele queria que a Lily gostasse dele, mas estava com tanta raiva do que Snape tinha dito que preferi ficar em silêncio.

— Além do mais, — Sirius disse, com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. — você levou outro fora.

**X**

— Que tal reconsiderar a minha proposta de um passeio, Lily? — James sorriu, seguindo-a para entrar na mesma cabine do trem. Lily olhou para ele por cima dos ombros.

— Se eu não aceitei no quinto ano, o que te leva a pensar que aceitarei no sexto?

— O fato de eu ter amadurecido?

Ela riu: — Claro, Potter. Como se isso fosse possível.

James tentou sentar-se ao lado dela, mas Lily foi mais rápida e saiu da cabine. Ele encarou a porta, com o cenho franzido.

— O que foi isso?

— Ela sabe contar — Peter disse, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Somos quatro e fazemos barulho. Provavelmente foi procurar outra cabine para ir. Talvez junto das amigas dela.

— Sei — ele murmurou, amuado.

**X**

— Remus — Lily me puxou pelo braço. — Você leu os jornais? Viu o que está acontecendo?

— Sim, claro — retruquei. As páginas do Profeta registravam mais mortes agora, e a maioria de nascidos trouxas. Lily me olhava, alarmada. — Você não está achando que isso poderá chegar até você, não é?

— Por que não acharia? Eu sou nascida trouxa.

— Mas você está em Hogwarts. O lugar mais seguro do Reino Unido.

— Sei — ela tentou sorrir. James vinha até nós, sendo seguido por Sirius e Peter. Lily franziu o cenho. — Por que ele ainda vem atrás de mim? Já deixei bem claro que não queria sair com ele. Principalmente depois do que ele fez ao Sev.

— Mas o Snape também foi bem ruim com você, não foi? — arqueei as sobrancelhas. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. — E sobre o James... Bem. Talvez ele só goste de você. Já pensou nessa possibilidade?

Lily negou, rindo, como se eu tivesse contado uma piada.

— Boa tarde, Lily — James sorriu. — Como estamos?

— Até agora eu estou bem, Potter, a não ser que você resolva mudar meu humor aprontando alguma.

— Posso te deixar mais feliz, com um passeio em Hogsmead.

— Hã... Não dessa vez. Tchau, Remus — ela me deu um beijo no rosto. — Mais sorte na próxima, Potter.

**X**

— E hoje já foram quatro foras. Que tal dar um sossego para a coitada da Lily? — Sirius perguntou, cruzando os braços. — Sério, Prongs, a menina vai te odiar com força se você continuar assim.

— Não é minha culpa que ela fique recusando — James murmurou. Olhei para ele com o canto do olho.

— Na verdade, é.

— Por quê?

— Porque durante muito tempo você fez muita bagunça, brigou muito com o melhor amigo dela, foi arrogante e várias outras coisas que eu já contei. E nada disso agrada a Lily, particularmente. A sua única saída é fazê-la mudar a opinião dela sobre você.

— E _como_ eu faço isso?

— Se tornando um cara legal e responsável — Peter respondeu, sorrindo. — O que já se provou impossível.

— Mas eu sou um cara responsável. Posso ter sido arrogante e admito ter feito brincadeiras desnecessárias, mas no fundo...

— Está arrependido? Isso não muda o que você fez — Sirius falou. — Tudo em minha companhia, é claro. Eu que te levei para o mau caminho.

— Então é por sua causa que a Lily nega até a morte sair comigo?

— Bem, vendo por esse lado, sim.

— Venha cá, Sirius Black, que eu vou te matar agora.

**X**

— E então a gente só vai ficar de braços cruzados? Sério? — James se levantou, arremessando o Profeta Diário no sofá. Alguns alunos olharam e outros continuaram concentrados em seus deveres. Lily foi uma das que ficaram olhando, com o cenho franzido. — Todos os dias, ao menos uma notícia de morte e ninguém acha suspeito? E ninguém faz nada?

— E o que a gente pode fazer, James? — Peter apoiou o queixo na mão. — Passeatas?

— Não ficarmos só olhando com a mão no queixo é uma opção — ele retrucou. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para Lily, que parecia finalmente prestar a devida atenção em algo que o James dizia. — Vou falar com o Dumbledore.

James saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e Lily veio correndo até mim.

— Ele estava realmente preocupado com os ataques aos nascidos trouxas?

— Aparentemente.

— Hum — ela coçou a testa. Sorri.

**X**

— Lily, você não está mexendo seu pulso do jeito certo — James comentou, quando Lily não conseguiu realizar o feitiço que Flitwick estava tentando nos ensinar. O que era uma coisa rara, porque Lily era normalmente a primeira a acertar.

— Hã? Ah! É. Eu acho que estou distraída. Obrigada, James.

Ele me encarou, com os olhos arregalados. Dei de ombros, indicando que eu também não estava entendendo nada.

**X**

Qual foi a minha surpresa ao entrar no Salão Comunal e ver Lily conversando com James.

— Ah, Remus! — Lily exclamou, feliz.. — Vou passar o Natal aqui.

— Não é o máximo? — James me olhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Sim, é. Finalmente terá seu primeiro Natal na nossa adorável companhia — sorri. Lily riu, assentindo.

**X**

— Bem, Lily, devo admitir que você está se tornando uma companhia bem mais agradável do que eu esperava — Sirius comentou, pegando um bolinho de chocolate. Lily revirou os olhos, mas ainda sorria.

— Posso dizer o mesmo de você, Sirius — retrucou. James não parava de me lançar olhares que podiam indicar como ele estava feliz por ela estar passando o Natal com Hogwarts ou como ele estava surpreso por eles estarem mantendo uma conversa real. Ou ainda como Lily estava bonita usando um simples suéter vermelho, não sei. — Todos vocês, aliás. Tirando o Remus, que eu já sabia que era uma boa companhia.

Sorri, convencido. James parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, seus olhares tinham parado e ele mal ciscava a comida. Lily e Sirius conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer coisa, o que antes parecia impossível.

Cutuquei levemente James e falei baixo.

— Está tudo bem?

— Não sei — ele sussurrou. — É tão _surreal_ a Lily conversando comigo. E também eu consigo ver a preocupação dela sempre que abre o jornal, Remus, e não sei o que fazer para ajudar.

— O que deu a sua conversa com Dumbledore?

— Ele disse que estava tomando as devidas providências.

— Sei. E sobre a Lily estar conversando com você, talvez ela tenha resolvido passar por cima do seu passado.

— Mas eu mereço isso?

— Seu idiota. É claro que merece. Só não a chame pra sair de novo, você pode estragar tudo.

— Ah — James pareceu frustrado. — Certo. Mas sair com ela me parece tão importante, ainda mais agora.

— Por que você não consegue manter as coisas como estão?

— O que os dois estão sussurrando aí? — perguntou Peter.

— Sobre a troca de presentes mais tarde — James respondeu rapidamente.

— Sei — Peter estreitou os olhos, desconfiado, e deixou para lá.

**X**

— Vejo que você está aceitando o James bem melhor agora — falei, quando finalmente alcancei Lily no corredor. Ela corou um pouco e jogou o cabelo vermelho pra frente, fazendo uma cortina entre meu olhar e seu rosto.

— Acho que dei a chance que ele merecia. E que, no final das contas, ele é... Aceitável.

— Só isso? — ri. — Poxa, Lily, desde que ele te deu essa pulseira no Natal, você não tirou. Isso é aceitável?

— Eu gostei da pulseira — Lily retrucou, ficando ainda mais vermelha. — E ele mudou, certo? Não parece nem um pouco o idiota que era dos onze aos quinze anos. Ele está melhor e só isso. Não implica mais com o Sev, está mais centrado nos estudos...

— Entendo. Então agora você gosta dele.

— Gosto? Como assim?

— Gosta, ué — dei um sorriso meio malicioso. — Como amiga e coisa e tal.

— Ah, sim. Sim. Eu gosto dele.

Ri e Lily me pareceu ainda mais encabulada.

**X**

— Como estão as coisas com a Lily?

— Não sei. Eu tinha uma imagem tão idealizada dela, entende? Quando nós não conversávamos e tudo o mais. E agora...

— Agora? — Sirius revirou os olhos. — Não vá me dizer que não está gostando da verdadeira Lily.

— Não! Agora que eu realmente converso com ela, conheço seus problemas e suas preocupações, entendo que querer sair com ela tão obcecadamente foi uma idiotice minha. Eu ainda não estava preparado para a verdadeira Lily Evans. Que é muito melhor do que eu jamais haveria imaginado.

— E agora? Você está pronto para sair com ela?

— Assim espero. E espero também que ela esteja pronta para sair comigo.

— Acho que ela está — sorri, bagunçando os cabelos já bagunçados de James. Ele me olhou com uma expressão mista de surpresa e confusão. — Ora... James, tem que me prometer que só vai falar para a Lily isso quando vocês... se casarem, sei lá. Mas ela mudou o ponto de vista dela sobre você. Não deixa de usar aquela pulseira que você deu a ela, cora quando eu falo em você, parece estar até te respeitando como ser humano agora — ri. — Esses são os sinais de uma Lily apaixonada.

**X**

Antes de Lily sair do trem, James segurou seu pulso.

— Er. Quando... quando as aulas voltarem, você acha que iria até Hogsmead comigo?

Ela sorriu, corada.

— Claro, James.

Acenou e foi quase saltitando em direção a família. E eu conseguia ver o coração de James pulando no seu peito.

**X**

Senti um beliscão nas costas.

— Ai! — virei-me, pronto para jogar um feitiço em quem quer que houvesse feito aquilo. Mas me deparei com uma ruiva com seu vestido de noiva, com um olhar reprovador. — Lily? Que diabos foi isso?

— Isso, querido Remus, foi por você ter contado ao James que eu estava ficando interessada nele — Lily disse e sua expressão se suavizou. Deu-me um beijo na bochecha. — E isso foi por ter sido tão importante em me fazer enxergar o amor da minha vida.

**Nota : **E depois disso só tem o epílogo. É, gente, acabou com essa fic cheia de amor que a Abra fez com esse Remus que eu shipei fortemente com a Lily 8D


	16. And in the end

**And in the end**

_The Love you take is equal to the Love you make_

Eles sabiam exatamente como iriam terminar. Uma tentativa falha de salvar suas vidas e a daqueles que eles amavam. Um lampejo verde e as paredes se fechando a volta deles.

Mas, afinal, não havia dor. Havia apenas um milissegundo em que tudo que eles ainda _poderiam_ fazer passa por suas mentes, mas é tão rápido que tudo acaba quando eles fecham os olhos.

E da mesma forma que eles sabem que se amariam em qualquer espaço ou tempo eles sabem que eles acabariam morrendo. Poderia ser depois de muitos anos, de velhice. Como poderia ser antes mesmo deles se conhecerem.

Mas a cena se repete. E eles correm, eles se protegem e eles se _amam._ E o lampejo verde que indica o fim sempre acontece, mas mesmo assim é o amor que _fica._

Ele fica gravado na memória de todos que viveram com eles e fica gravado na memória de todos que visitam seus túmulos mesmo sem saber. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_, diz lá. E todos sabem que a única coisa que pode contra a morte é o amor. Então eles amam.

E o amor fica gravado em todos aqueles que viram suas fotos ou leram suas histórias. E fica gravado em todos aqueles que sonham com histórias de amor tão bonitas. E ninguém nunca vai se esquecer do quanto eles se amaram, porque o amor sempre vai ficar gravado, como se marcado a ferro na pele, naqueles que contam a mais bonita história de amor que o mundo já conheceu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **O Epílogo é de minha autoria (aka Lih Helsing) e finalmente chegamos ao final do projeto =D então, beijo me liga que tô cheia de orgulho dele (L)


End file.
